The Start Of Mr and Mrs Trouble
by dreamcatcher365
Summary: Kate is Tony and Ziva's 18 year old daughter who was given a week to Spain for a graduation Gift. With her wardens all the way in D.C how much trouble can she get into not much on her own but when you throw in a Marine she met under a crazy circumstance and they decide to spend the time together enough to give them the title Mr and Mrs Trouble see it unfold. Sequel to Wildfire
1. The Start of Mr and Mrs Trouble

**Hey everyone thank you all whoever followed me from the last story and whoever is new. You don't need to read the last Two stories but if like this one I would Suggest you read the last two. This is the fourth Story from a five story series so It should be fun to see the frame work. Thank you all for reading and Please Review.**

Author Note: Kate is 18 , and Postcards from home should be up soon.

* * *

_The sun on a beach in Madrid was a sight that one has to experience in their lifetime. Kate was glad she was one that did, she was excited, her little escape from her family, to just do anything crazy before she starts Colombia._

_She was sitting at the bar of an outdoor bar on the beach, called destino taking a drink of her sangria enjoying her little taste of freedom. _

_She looks over across the way to see a marine who was 6'2 medium built with light mocha skin, chasing another man towards her direction. She pays no attention to that piece of information her eyes were too busy watching the marine's every move, she had not notice the man coming right towards her._

_The man runs up to her wrapping his arm around her throat pulling her up from her chair, until she was his body shield. He places a knife to her throat when the marine runs up his gun drawn._

_"dejarla ir!" The marine shouts, his gun steading in his hands. _

_'why, didn't she think about tell him to her go? She knew because the response would be no, she wanted to roll her eyes but his accent was killing her, She had no idea why she was fangirling over a Spain guy his looks only knew._

_" tu eres muy bonita" The man whispers to her causing her to roll her eyes, which had not gone unnoticed by the marine, who just couldn't help but smirk. _

_'So, this is what my dad said about Spain woman, Hmn I like it' he thinks to himself._

_Kate was getting annoyed at the fact this would make her a damsel in distress which had never been her style, Even though she would not mind being kissed by her so called rescuer._

_She steps hard on the man's toes using the heel of her foot; her attacker moans in pain while she uses her left hand to tightly grip the man's hand that had possession the knife._

_She then uses her right arm to swing away his arm from her neck. She swings one of her legs until she was facing her attacker, where she applies pressure to his hand causing him to drop the knife and becomes unstable. She hooks her foot behind his knee before giving him a little shove, knocking him to the ground moaning in pain._

_The marine moves forward kicking the knife out of the way, with a smile planted on his lips. "Man you can pick a woman, looks and hidden Ninja" He mumbles to himself while picking up the man from the floor while two out of breath officers comes towards him._  
_They were giving him praise which he had gave to the drunken master who took the man to the ground. _

_The marine grins turning his attention to the Ninja. Kate sense his eyes on her. She looks up for the first time their eyes met, and she could not believe what she saw. He was the marine from the ball the same mystery shining in his wolf eyes._

_He smiles, he knew he would meet her again, just thought it would be on smoother circumstances at the moment he didn't care. _

_After giving her statement, she was heading back to her hotel. "Hey, there red or should I say drunken master" She turns around to find the marine smirking with his arms crossed over his chest. _

_"Yes, wolf eyes" She says causing him to smile while walking over to her. "I just wanted to see if you were okay?" He asks, causing her to laugh at his question which was a good enough answer to earn her a cheeky grin._

_"I know you went all Jackie Chan on him." He says causing her to laugh. "No, I went Jet Li from fearless on him" She says, with her charming smile. he smiles "How about both of them from the forbidden kingdom, can we agree, "She nods smiling. _

_"You know your movies, " He shrugs his shoulders. "My father had a big impacted. "She laughs. "I know the feeling."She says brushing her hair behind her ear. _

_He smiles. "By the way your spanish is cute, but people are not going to think you're from Spain" He says. She gives him a coy smile. _

_" I thought I had the dialect down. "He smiles."I was fooled for a while just sometimes your dialect is a mixture of different places" He says noticing her slight change of color on her cheeks. "Hey, it's cute, you leave people with a mystery to solve." He comments which causes her to smile._

_"Who taught you the correct dialect "He smiles "My mom, was born here, she moved to san Diego after marrying my dad, and she taught me how to speak like if I was born in Madrid." He says, his eyes locked with her greens. She smiled, blushing " I see you still have your serial killer habits. " He gives a small smile.. _

_"Sorry, I try to break them but your eyes keep sucking me back in." She smiles._

_"I'm sorry, that I make you relapse" She says causing him to smile. She was playing with the material on his uniform. "It's okay, I don't really care about improvement right now" His eyes drift down to her fingers, which was still playing with the fabric. He locks eyes again with a little smile tugging on his lips._

_" you been promoted to Gunny…"He smiles "A lot happens in almost a year." He says causing her to smile. " Yes it does, you know you are exactly what my grandpa is the marines...Is that why the man ran away that night he was afraid of a sniper" She asks smiling. _

_He gives her a smile studying her features but his eyes kept getting drawn back to her eyes. " Yes, I kind of out ranked him, and he's trains with me, he knows how I get when women are not treated right." He says causing her to smile. " Hmm, How chivalrous of you, So it had nothing to do with having me to yourself." She gives him a playful smile._

_" I was raised right, and My dad didn't raise no fool. " He says causing her to blush. He looks over at the bar with a smile. "Hey, do you want to get a drink you now for the one I owe you" She gives him a cheeky grin._

_" You don't owe me a drink, I mean it wasn't your fault that you chased a guy with a knife my way, causing me to spill my drink." She says causing him to turn a little red. _

_"I know, it not, but I still feel guilty, and my gut is saying that I need to do this, and I always follow my gut." He asks, with big innocent eyes with a childish pout, she couldn't say no to such an adorable face, She pretends to sigh. _

_"Fine, one drink, Marine and please Try not to get me killed." He laughs before offering her his arm. She smiles accepting it. "Just let you know I went easy on him." Kate warns causing marine to smile._

_"I figured that already. I'm just trying to pay you back your elixir for the one I cost you. " He says with a grin "I'm not Jackie Chan," She says a smile dancing on her lips._

_"You could have fooled me, and besides I don't know what else to call you besides red but you are more drunk master to me right now. " She looks at him oddly before realizing she had never told him her name. She reads his last name on his uniform Jacket Bourne. _

_She smiles "it's Caitlin, but you can call me Kate, so now Bourne, do I get a first name or do I get to make up a nickname for you, because wolf eyes is just not doing it for me" She asks, flirtatiously, Bourne smiles thinking about it for a moment before a cocky grin forms on his lips._

_"I do love nicknames, but I want it to be special, so later on tonight when you're going to sleep think about me, and whatever pops in your head will be my nickname" He says with the same tone she did, she licks her lip, causing his eyes to focus on her moist lip, before looking back into her eyes. _

_"But for Tonight it's Jason." Her eyes widen a smile brighter than the sun. "Your name is Jason bourne. "He nods smiling. "You're a fan, "She smiles at him for a moment. _

_"I let you know tomorrow, but tonight I am rooting for you" He smiles before looking straight ahead. "So am I "He says causing her to blush. Both coming to the same conclusion their we in trouble._

* * *

They were at the bar when the bartender places a Jug of Sangria and two glasses in front of them. "So Jason, why were you chasing the crazy man?"She asks, while he pours them some wine. He smiles not really sure if it was the best idea to reveal that information.

"Before, I answer that. Let's make a toast."She raises a brow. He gives her a charming smile staring into her eyes.  
His grey eyes were shining with mystery, while hers slowly grows with curiosity. "Okay, what are we toasting to?"She asks, raising her glass.

He smiles raising his own. "To unconventionally and Unforgettable reunions and to not letting moments like these slip through our fingers" She smiles taping her glasses against his before taking a sip of her wine.

"So, why were you chasing him?" Jason takes a drink of his wine. "Because he ran and that was the only way to stop him."She rolls her eyes.

"Why were you trying to stop him?" He smiles."Because the police were chasing him and well you saw them, it was the only kind thing to do" She smirks taking a sip of her wine.

"Are we going to play twenty questions or are you going to answer my question?"He gives her a smug smile.

"I have answered your question and if we are playing you have used three and still haven't got a satisfied answer."She glares taking a gulp of her wine.

"No you're Avoiding my Question" He smirks pouring her some more wine before topping his.

"No I'm not maybe you're the one asking the wrong question." She purses her lips before taking a drink of wine.

"Okay, why were the police chasing the crazy man?" She asks causing him to smile raising his glass.

"Now that my drunken master is the right question" He says giving her a charming smile before taking a sip of his wine.

"I think a right question deserves a right answer. "He nods before giving her a guilty look.

"First, before I answer your question. Let's remember we are having a good time and it wasn't my fault. "She raises a brow.

"Oh, I am going to want to drink this before you tell me" He nods; she takes down the glass of wine. Causing his eyes to widen, he tries to take her glass when she hits away his hand.

"Okay, you had enough" She shakes her head tapping her glass.

"Now answer my question." She says while he pours her a tiny bit of wine causing her to smile.

"Okay, they were chasing him because he stabbed his wife to death." He says casually while her eyes widen.

"You chased a murdering psychopath my way who pulled a knife that he killed his wife with on me!" He shakes his head she calms down glaring at him.

"You were joking" She hisses. He gives her a innocent smile. "No, But that wasn't the knife he killed his wife with it"He says, before she starts hitting him.

"Hey, I didn't mean to chase him towards you, its not my fault he has a thing for beautiful women " She glares "do you think that's going to work. "He shakes his head.

"No, But I just like to express it wasn't my fault and you were amazing when you went all drunken master on him" He says smiling she rolls her eyes.

"How do you know I won't go all drunken master on you now" He shrugs his shoulder smiling.

"I don't but you're worth the risk." She smiles taking a drink of her wine. "You're safe for now…But not forever" He smiles taking a sip of his wine.

"I won't mind seeing how long, that will be" She smiles "Your very charming, "He smiles "Just mirroring my guest, so what brings you to Madrid. "She stares at the man in front of her.

"It was a gifted, a week in Spain, How about you?"He looks around. "A History Lesson, I am also here for a week, before I get shipped out" She gives him a little smile.

"I thought you already got shipped out a year ago" He gives a weak smile. "I was gone for three months last year, but war doesn't take a holiday" She gives a little smile raising her glass.

"To a week of peace, and for your safe return, Semper Fi" She says causing him to smile he taps his glass against hers. Their eyes met both of them with matching smiles.

* * *

_"Come in," She slurs, while stumbling through the door, Jason catches her, He helps her over to the bed where she turns around to face him with a mischievous smile playing on her lips._

_She runs her hands up his tone chest, causing a cocky smile to form on his lips. His hands were firmly planted on her slim waist. She locks eyes with him grabbing his shirt pulling him into a heated kiss. He pulls her closer to him. Her hands moved up his shirt while his grabs the nape of her neck pulling her in closer to him._

_He licks her bottom lip asking for entering which she was more than willing to give, while they were dancing the dangerous tango, her hands move back down his abs to his buckle causing Jason to pull away._

_He grabs her hands."Kate, I think we are going to fast. you're drunk you need to sleep it off" Jason says, while regaining his composure. She grins before making the distance between them not existing. _

_"Mi Amor, we can do other things that can make me sober" She mumbles seductively in his neck. Before sucking on it, Once again her hands runs up his shirt, He was giving in but his conscience was screaming at him to stop her…which was the hardest thing he ever had to do._

_Her lips mover to his ear nibbling on his Lomb, He hated that he couldn't turn off the good guy switch. _

_He pulls away. " Kate I'm going to go, Get some sleep" She could tell it took a lot of him to pull away, apart of her was glad, that she could trusted him while the other part was wondering how amazing it would be. _

_She gives him a little smile before moving closer to him. He grabs her hands. "Kate, you're going to regret it in the morning...I mean I want to, but when you don't have a jug of sangria in you" She smiled before leaning in._

_"I am not going to regret this" She leans in and places a kiss on his cheek, causing him to smile._

_"I am not drunk Jason, I am not that kind of girl that gets drunk with a strange man and in a different country." She says standing up straight running her hands through her tousled hair causing him to stare at her confused._

_"Wait, you were testing me while teasing me, impressive... "He says causing her to grin broadly."And Dangerous" She gives a little smile. "I could take you" he smirks. _

_"I think you could have, especially if you use your knife on your ankle" She smirks "Hmm, and if that didn't I would use the knife conceal at your waist" He smiles "Miss you are making me feel violated" She smiles "I have not begin to tell you things I know about you to make you feel violated" He smiles " By the way did I pass, Miss trickster" She gives him a mischievous grin, which was a good enough answer for him to smile. He leans in and places a kiss on her cheek._

_"Goodnight, My Not so Drunken Master, I am glad we bumped into each other again" He says before heading to the door, halfway there he stops has she reached for his hand._

_He turns to face her smiling. "I think we have the same Idea" He says causing her to smile. _

_"You show me around for a sort of playback for chasing a lunatic my way…" He cuts her off. _

_"and I get to have a week with an angel, before going to hell, " She blushes a little" Well, an angel with a little bit of devil in those angel eyes" She laughs, _

_"thank you, and I am not an angel. "He kisses her on the cheek._

_"That's your perspective. I'll met you at your door at 700 hours bring a bathing suit" She smile before snapping out of her fangirl moment._

_"What is the bathing suit for" She asks while walking him out. He smiles "To swim in, but if you prefer being naked I don't judge" He says while scanning her body, He gives her a wink with a cocky grin plastered to his lips which causes her cheeks to turn a light shade of red. _

_"You wish, "He walks out with a small smile. _

_"I can't tell you, if I do it won't come true" She rolls her eyes smiling. "Goodnight Jason, "He smiles "Goodnight my drunken master" She smiles and closes the door. He smiles walking to the elevator. _

_"I think I found my personal angel. "he says to himself while pushing the button to his floor, which at the moment he wished it was the floor he was on and in that room with her. _

* * *

_Kate took a quick shower and put on one of Tony's old NCIS T-shirt before climbing into bed. She smiles while combing her long brown locks. She places down the brush, before laying down thinking about the marine that was making her forgets every single rule she lived by, She just wanted to be with him. She was going down unfamiliar territory and she was not scared. _

_" First time, anyone made me want to get involve and break the rules that keep me at arms length. Damn that cocky grey eye rule breaker…" She curses under her breath smiling. She found his nickname. She licks her lips still being able to taste him on her lips. She didn't know what it is but she wanted to get to know him…she wanted to solve those mysteries in his eye. She was snapback to reality by her computer buzzing. She opens her laptop to see her family all around the computer._

_"Wow, you guys are already a wreck without me" She teases,_

_"We aren't but Dad haven't stop whimpering since you boarded, I need sleep, and this man it not allowing it" A.j rants which cause him to receive a gibb slap from his father. While the rest of the family laughed at Tony. _

_"Forget about Your Abba-leh overactive tear ducts how is Spain little one" Ziva asks, while pushing Tony out of the way to get a better view. _

_"Yeah, Mini Tony, How are the sights, the weather, The men?'Abby blurts out causing Ziva to giggle while the men in the family stare intensely at Kate. _

_Kate smiles. "Weather great, the sights are amazing, and the men…."She thinks about Jason smiling. _

_"they are different. But don't worry daddy I am staying away from the locals" She says smiling, It was the truth he was not a local, he was a marine._

* * *

Please review lets see how much trouble


	2. Captain with the Need for speed!

**Thank you for reading and Please Review. **

* * *

_Kate groans into her pillow at the constant knocking, She jumps up from bed the sheet wrapped around her and opens the door causing Jason to take a step back. Her hair was everywhere pieces sticking out, with a little dry drool on the corner of her mouth._

_"Whoa...hang on a minute" He takes a picture with his phone causing her to glare, he smiles. "Just a remind of my possible future if I don't... If I do play my cards right, I mean you look lovely" She glares "what time is it?" He smiles._

_"It's 700 sharp" He says smiling, he hands her a cup of coffee, she takes a sip causing a little smile to appear on her lips. _

_"I figure you took your coffee like a marine. Go get dressed so we can start our tour." She glares before grabbing his watch. _

_"This says 600 hours, nothing is opened." He gives a innocent smile. "I know but the road is, and I woke up early" She takes a sip of her coffee her eyes narrowed on him. _

_"Jason, I'm jet lagged I don't know how..." He holds up a bag of pastries causing her to try to grab it but he pulls the bag close to him. _

_"You make your body adjust now go get dress and I love you PJs" She looks down at the sheet. "when I was ten I pretend I was super man too" She glares._

_" I'm going to sleep for hour goodbye" She says while closing the door, he gives a little smirk. "Fine I'll waiting right here." She shrugs her shoulders._

_" I don't care" She closes the door. She waits two minutes before opening the door a crack to see him sitting in front of her door._

_"That is so not cute, I'll be out in five minutes" he smiled handing her the bag of pastries "I'll wait ten if you want to brush your hair" She glares before closing the door running her fingers through her tousled hair, Jason smiles."she's cute when she looks like she went through the jungle for a week" he says smirking before taking a sip of his coffee._

_She walks out ten minutes later, he smiles she was in a pair of jean shorts and a tan knitted blouse over her black two piece bathing suit with a pair of tan sandals. Her hair was wet but twisted into a side twisting bun her face was clear of makeup, which he knew she didn't need._

_" Man you should sell whatever it is you just used, because you just went from frankenstein's bride to Miss Madrid" She playfully smacks him. "Frankenstein's bride" He smiles._

_"Hey, he loved her for some reason, and you can pull off the monster look" She rolls her eyes smiling. "So where are we going? " He smiles " A road Trip. " He hands her his coffee "Here I think you need this more then me" She takes a gulp before looking at the man who looks like a daisy, She stares at him with disgust. _

_"You're a morning person" He smiles "Yes, and your..." He looks at her cracking expression. "A person, Trust me Madrid will make a morning person out of you." She takes a sip of her coffee with a hidden smile._

* * *

She glades her hand against the car. "Can I drive" He nods tossing her the keys, She smiles getting into the driver seat while he gets into the passenger seat ." Do you know how to drive a stick-shift She gives a him a little smile before shaking her head.

"No, but I know the basics" He smiles "I'm going to die" She glares " Shut up, how hard can it be" He just stares at her, she waits for an answer, he looks behind him.

"were you asking me, I thought you told me to shut up" She sighs. " Did I hurt your feelings" He didn't answer.

"Did I" He gives her a little frown. " Maybe, I am a person with feelings, " He says pouting. "oh my god" He gives her a cheeky grin..

"He says to be nice to others" She sighs " Will you feel better if I say I'm sorry?" He gives her a sly smile.

"You and I would feel better if you apology" She glares "I'm sorry" He just touches his heart. "wow, I felt the sincerity" He says causing her to sigh.

"I'm sorry" He gives a little smile. "You didn't have to " She stares at him. "Okay, let the Bourne Driving School began" He says smiling. She starts up the car while he gives himself last rights " Hey," He gives a little smile.

"Hold on, I always say a prayer before a road trip, would you like to join me" She smiles placing her head down in pray, she closes her eyes.

"Jesus, take the wheel take it from her hands, she's letting go , Dear God give me one more Chance, because we won't live on our own" Her head slowly rolls to look up. Her eyes narrowing on the man next to her. "Please Just take the wheel" She hits him.

"Really Carrie Underwood." Jason laughs. "prayers are everywhere" She turns her attention to what's in front her. "Okay, lets do this"He says, while he recites different prayers in his head.

The car stalls out again causing her to sigh, he gives her a little smile rubbing his neck that was being jerk around more in last fifteen minutes then in his whole life.

"Drunken Master, you can't force it" She glares "I'm trying" She says, he sighs. "I know...Red how would you reacted if a guy tries to go to to third base with no warning or invite." She raises a brow with a warning look.

"He would lose something very important. Do I make myself clear?"He smiles, "Crystal, same goes for the car. You need to slide into it give it time to adjust. This is a fine art Red, you need patience" She gets into his personal space her eyes flicker from his lips to his eyes.

"Have you perfected it" He smirks, leaning closer "Yes, In driving" She smiles seating back into her seat, while he does the same.

"That's what I meant" He gives her a look saying sure you did. " I know, what did you think I thought you meant" She gives him a playful smile.

" Exactly what we were talking about" He nods "Okay, first lesson. You need to be gently don't give it to much because you're going to make her shut down" She turns on the car again staring at him.

"Your Dad incorporated the talk in your driving lesson, and gave you tips" Jason laughs smiling. "It's was the best analogy for the subject, Red a car is freedom it can take you to every place you ever wanted to go, but if you don't treat it right, it leaves you stranded. Women are the same thing, they can give you everything you dream of but if you don't treat the right they will leave you and find someone that would" Kate smiles.

"So we get to know each other in first gear" He nods smiling. " In second you are trusting each other and third you become comfortable with each other and the rest is smooth sailing." She raises a brow making it sound that men only had to treat the "Car" right in the starting.

"Is that so" She hisses, he nods with a smile. "Yes, because you always have to downshift, and show that you still care and that you can be trusted" She smiles "it's a relationship red, It's not easy but once you get the rhythm down. you both get everything you wanted.

"Okay, I am getting to know him" She gently caress the steering wheel. " Red, don't violated him" She blushes causing him to chuckle.

"Stop picking on me" He smiles "I'm sorry, was that a private moment" She glares at him before hiding a smile. "Remember the clutch this time" She smirks "What is the clutch." He smiles "I am glad you asked, the clutch is the sweetness and the gas is the passion. You need an even amount of both and maybe a little more passion later on in order for it to work or you get nowhere" She smiles "Okay, I am giving him maximum sweetness" Jason smiles "Okay bubbles... " She glares at the pet name. "let off gently and give a little bit of passion, okay not to much you don't want to come across to forward" She turns red while she gets herself out of first gear.

"Good, now continue with the passion, do you feel that" She nods "It means it wants more passion, but on this level it's all it can get. So you need to..." She bites her lip.

" Give it some sweetness, and move up a level" He smiles "Yes, but I think you're both too young for that" She hits him causing him to laugh, before she switches gear.

" Wow, So tell me witch Doctor, how do you do it?" She smiles while she feels a little shaking she switches again.

"Good, I think he's in love" Kate smiles "Thank you, I am just a love guru" He laughs but that fades when she starts shifting up the gears hitting eighty miles an hour

"Kate slow down" She laughs "Jason the speed limit is ninety" She says before switching gears, hitting hundred, when Jason looks in the rear-view mirror.

"Well the police thought you did a great job" Her eyes widen, she pulls over while Jason shakes his head.

" I told you so" She glares before smiling at the officer. " Hello Officer" She says causing the man to shake his head. "Americans," Jason chuckles.

"I'm sorry did I do something wrong" he stares at her. "Hablas español?" She smiles "Soy," She says causing Jason to rolls his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry that wasn't right.. usted tienes muy bonito ojos" She says smiling causing the officer to turn a little red, Jason stares at her in disbelief.

" You just told him he has pretty eyes" Kate turns red, while the officer smile. "Sorry, Hmm te ves como un dios griego " Jason rolls his eyes.

"He looks like a Greek god really" The officer smiles. " De quién es este coche" Jason had enough" Es mio" he answer the officer nods handing him the ticket before smiling at Kate and walks back to the car.

Kate gives him a little smile. "I am so..." He cuts her off by clapping his hands together " That was amazing. I mean you're shameless flirting and using Spanish for evil, Bravo " She rolls her eyes.

"Hey I didn't get the ticket" He holds up the ticket. "Yes you did, because this yours I am not paying for it, bad enough you disgraced the Spanish language and made Americans look bad, but once you compared him to a Greek god that was it" She gives him a little smile unblocking her seat belt she leans over until their lips were inches apart.

"Eres muy guapo" She says running her fingers through his hair he smirks. "you think that's going to work?" she leans in by his ear letting her hot breath hit his neck.

"Que ojos tan bonitos tienes " He smiles "I know I have beautiful eyes, I own a mirror" She laughs before settling back in her seat.

She smiles. "I'll pay for it," He smiles "it okay, I got it, but I just want it known, If I was the one that was flirting neither one of us would have got a ticket" She smiles "Really" Jason nods unbuckling his seat belt.

"yes, I can make straight men weak in the knees" She laughs while he smirks staring at her."Siempre quiero estar muy cerca de ti" causing her to blush, his Spanish doing something to her.

He smiles "See" She smiles "okay, next time I let you flirt with the cop" He smiles "that is all I'm asking for" She smiles " Now switch seats" She stares at him. "why" He gives her a look. "I am being gentlemen by paying for the ticket but I am not idiotic to let Paul walker behind the wheel again" She rolls her eyes with a smile sighing she gets into the passenger seat while he gets into the driver seat.

"So Vince where are we going" She teases causing him to glare. " San Sebastian, for la concha beach is the best in Spain" He says smiling.

* * *

Jason smiles while climbing onto the boat. "So have you wakeboard before" Jason asks while helping kate up. She shakes her head.

"have you?" He nods smiling "It's easy, once you stand up" she nods while he was taking off his shirt, he's back was turn towards her while he grabs the sunblock.

Her eyes down his nicely tone back, that looks photoshop. Her eyes focus on his tattoo across his shoulders. in the center was a cross that had a time glass in the middle of it. The sand already halfway down burying the words Carpe diem, also a crown, Stripes of a Gunnery sergeant, and a book that had a tiny M on it. The cross was surrounded with barbed wire that ran across his shoulder, the wire twisted to spell The weight. He turns around smiling.

"What I was admiring your tattoo" She says when she see's semper fi written across his heart. "Okay," He says while trying to put on lotion onto his back, she rolls her eyes taking it from him.

She rubs it into his back while moving down each muscle group, he smiles while she works up his back before handing it back to him both with a little smile. "Okay this is my stop thank you" He says before getting into the water with his board.

She watches him get onto the board, he lays down onto it signaling for them to go ahead. She watches him tread the water before he stands up smiling when the boat starts picking up speed.

Her eyes widen when he starts doing flips and spins. She smiles holding onto the boat. He own the water that's for sure a wave comes he takes it doing a 360 spin, they pull him back onto the boat.

" You were..." He smiles "Okay" He gives her a little smile before telling the driver to get them on stiller water.

"Okay, you ready" She takes off her blouse and jeans before looking up to see a smile on his face. "Stop staring and make yourself useful" She says handing him the sun screen lotion before turning her back to him.

"I was not staring" She smiles "sure" He leans in by her ear. " don't flatter yourself" he says while working the cream into her back.

She shivers a little under his touch causing him to smile. She turns around " thank you," He smiles "you welcome, now just remember the hardest part is standing up, okay" She nods while she gets into the water, she gets onto the board, it took her five minutes before she stood up on the board. "You're a natural" He yells smiling.

Jason eyes was forces on the girl who was trying to maintain her balance when the driver takes a sharp turn causing Kate to fall off crashing into the water, she didn't surface, Jason curses a few things at the man while he jumps in to get her.

He swimming deep when he finally see's her. He wraps his arms around her swimming up to the surface. The driver of the boat pulls her onto the boat while he pulls himself up, he starts giving her mouth to mouth. He had to repeat for a few moments before she spits out the water.

He lets out a sigh of relieve. " you okay, Did you hit your head or anything" She glares at him while regaining her breath.

He checks her head, while gently cradling her neck. "Second time you tried to kill me, On the Second day since I met you, are you trying for a record" He shakes his head before wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to him, causing her eyes to widen. She lets his heat warm her.

" No, I promise I am glad you're okay" He mumbled into her hair before kissing the top of her head. She smiles she didn't know why, she felt guilty, the fact he wasn't the one driving the boat could have something to do with it.

" I guess I let it slide this time, but the next one you're out. Thank you for coming to get me" he smiles "I will always come for you" He says, his eyes full with honesty which was weird that believed brushes it off, her head still resting on his bare chest.

"I'll take you back to the..." She cuts him off "You want to go parasailing, It's safer"

"You sure you're up for it" She nods smiling. " My god you're crazy. " She laughs while they both glare at the driver who shallows hard.

* * *

She smiles while they were unstrapping them "I had fun" He smiles "the day is still young, come on I rent a boat, do you know how to sail" She smiles getting in front of him.

"Yes, first-mate He smiles "does that make you the captain" she smiles "Of course because that means I am your boss" He smiles "What happens If I pull mutiny" she licks her lip, causing his eyes to focus on her moist lip.

" you'll never will, because that would put you on my bad side " He smiles "Is that when you wake up in the morning " She shakes her head. "No, it's no rules, everything goes" She says sly checking him up and down before walking away her hips swaying causing him to smirk.

She looks over her shoulder. "Are you coming " He smiles before jogging up to her.

"Mutiny" She hears him mumble to himself causing her to smile.

He gets onto the boat before extending his hand out to her. "Need Help captain" She smiles "No, but its time you make yourself useful" He rolls his eyes.

They were sailing for a couple of hours taking in Spain from the sea and it was amazing. Jason knew his way around a boat that was for sure. She smiles holding onto the line of the sail, her back turn towards him, her hair descending down her right shoulder, she was in her swimsuit the sun was setting make this shadows and little burst of light hit her nicely tanned tone back.

It was too perfect of a picture to let go, he takes a quick snap shot before going over to her smiling. "So captain, who taught you how to sailing." She smiles turning to face him, she leans against the pole to the sail.

"My grandpa we would going sailing during the summer. You ?" He gives her a little smile. "My dad, when he got home from overseas we would spend a week on the water, he's the one that taught me my skills on a wake board"

Kate smiles "Hmm, so he taught you to be the show off" He gets closer to her, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I was not showing off" She smiles "then what do you call it" He leans in "having fun" She dodges him causing him to smile.

" So fun guy you want to get some dinner" She says while she starts heading back to shore he smiles while helping her with the sail they share a glace " Sure, but I am driving" She smiles "Only because I don't really know my way back" He smiles.

"That's a lie you scope the place like a tracker , you can find your way back on foot" She smiles "you'll need to stop observing me" He smiles "I will when you stop observing me" She smiles "I'll share my data at the end of the trip" He smiles "I am making my into a scrapbook for you" She laughs while staring at him, my god I am in Trouble.

* * *

She smiles, her finger circling around her wine glass, she looks out at the boats pulling into the harbor. the wind hitting her almost bare shoulders. He places his Jacket around before taking a seat across from her. "Thank you, I didn't think we would be gone all day,"

Jason smiles "Eight O'clock is not all day" She nods "but with our five hour drive back to madrid it is...damn it" She curses to herself, causing him to smile. "Mister Hyde leaving doctor Jekyll alone" She sighs "Sorry," He smiles.

"what's wrong" He asks when the waiter places their food down, they both thank him.

"My parents usually call me at ten my time...I know I am eighteen..." He cuts him off. "Kate parents never stop worrying, and with a daughter like you I can see why" She gives a little smile.

"What is that supposed to mean" He smiles " Tú eres muy hermosa." He says causing her to smile. " and some guys are not as sweet as me" She smiles "you have my best intention at heart" He gives her a little smile. "I promise there is not one bad one when it comes to you" She smiles "I'm going to go call them I'll be right back" Jason smiles nodding. "Stay close" She smiles, "I will don't worry" She says smiling.

Tony was less than pleased, with why she couldn't video chat, that she should have been at the hotel already, it was to danger for her to be out alone. She talk to Ziva who calmed down tony. She was on the phone for ten minutes before Ziva could get tony off the phone. "Bye little one" Kate smiles "Bye Ima-leh I'll call when I get to the hotel"

"thank you, be careful"

"I will" She hangs up her phone before turning around to find a man staring at her. She gives a little smile before walking by him. He starts following her when Jason walks up "Hey, the food is getting cold" She smiles while he wraps arm around her " I could have taken him"She whispers while the guy backs off.

Jason smiles "I know, but I like this job" She smiles "what job" He leans in by her ear. "Being your hunter" She smiles.

* * *

_She gives him a little smile. " I'll pay for it" She says while he holds the ticket in his hand. He shakes his head. "no it's okay," She smiles._

_"Chivalry will leave you broke "He gives her a cocky grin. while she leans against her hotel room door, he just smiles. "Maybe, but I don't want to be apart of the movement that caused it to die " She smiles._

_"Goodnight, " He smirks "I would not have expected" She turns around "what " He smiles " You're offering me a message to deal with my tight muscles while I drink wine and.." She cuts him off. _

_"Bourne" He laughs "I'm joking" She smiles "Goodnight, and your dreaming" He smiles " If I was I wouldn't have a ticket" He says smiling, she smiled walking into her hotel room , he smiles "Goodnight, Captain who has the need for speed" She smiles before closing the door. He smiles staring up "You were right about Spain dad" He thinks to himself before walking to the elevator._

* * *

**Thank you, tivaisseasonten, One-Of-A-Kind33 ,Rachiemarie99 , csilivili12 , hakunaamatataa, lovinxoxo, SweetestSerenity ,CBurns1995, varitek, KrisShannon, -Mcabbster, dmhghsm, Tali 101, NCISZivaDavid, hslacer, Ziva D DiNozzo,and Lister4eva for following The start of Mr. and Mrs. Trouble.**

**Thank you, Rachiemarie99, MichaelCross, csilivili12 ,hakunaamatataa, Ely101ncisfan, lovinxoxo, CBurns1995, tivaisseasonten, KrisShannon, , -Mcabbster, dmhghsm, Lister4eva , NCISZivaDavid, NCISZivaDavid, and kak29, for favoriting the start of Mr. and Mrs Trouble.**

**Thank you, Ely101ncisfan, , I3GodTivaNCIS , Rachiemarie99, hslacer, Ziva D DiNozzo,Tali 101, Dbz777, and -Mcabbster for favorite me or following me or even both. It means a lot.**

**Thank you, CBurns1995, crezza24, TivaandMcAbbyalltheway , hslacer , Lister4eva and Rachiemarie99 for reviewing it mean a lot.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and let me know if you want more!**


	3. Just a Wish and a Kiss Goodnight

**Thank you for reading and please Review**

I do not own NCIS or anything Associated with it.

* * *

_Kate smiles waking up at Five o'clock, she wanted a little payback for yesterday. She was wearing a pair of running shorts and a black tank top underneath a grey printed Tee that was off the shoulders that had Catch me if you Can written across it. She ties up her laces before heading out, on her way down she pulls her hair into a ponytail._

_She walks up to his door smirking before she could knock he opens the door smiling. "Hey, you look cute"She glares at him._

_"How did you know I was coming?" Jason smiles leaning against his door frame. "You seem like the kind of girl who likes revenge" Kate smiles getting into his personal space._

_"You know I hate you" Jason grins "No you don't you're just upset I don't back down" She grins moving closer to him, her hands moved up his chest._

_"Actually, I kind of like it. you know why?" She asks letting her lips linger next to his. Her tongue sticking out a little moistening her lip._

_He smiles "No" He says leaning in before she dodges him. "Because It makes doing that so much fun" He licks his lip with a little glare she turns around with a smile. " you want to race winner buys breakfast." He gives her a cocky grin._

_"A free breakfast, and My friends said it was a bad week to travel" She stares at him._

_" Nothing bad has happen to you" He shakes his head "Oh yeah it's been happening to me" He gives a innocent smile._

_"So it's a good week to travel has long has your in front of me" She hits causing him to laugh. _

_"Sorry, but it hasn't been that bad for you either I hope, I mean I know something good that came out of it" She smiles meeting his eyes. _

_"Me too..."He smiles "I get a free breakfast" She says before stepping into the elevator causing him to smile._

* * *

She pushes it into overdrive but he left her in his dust. She cross the finish line her legs giving out. She falls into the sand, she rolls onto her back.

Jason kneels down next to her, while she grabs her leg that cramped up. "You okay" She nods massaging the tensed muscle, He moves her hand while gently pushes some weight on it .

She calms her breathing, while his hands move up the muscle of her calf up to her thigh causing her to send her hand flying towards his face.

He catches her hand. "Sorry, Reflex" He smiles "Real Good one, I almost didn't catch it" She smiles, while he relaxes the tensed muscle, he moves down to her calf, his hands sliding down her smooth skin, the contact feeling so right.

He places her leg gently on the ground before looking up at her. "Does it feel better ?" She nods "Thank you," He lays down on the sand next to her.

"What happen to your leg?" She looks at him," What do you mean" He gives her a little smile. "Why did they reconstructed it" kate gives a little smile. "How do you know that" He smiles "The scar, and the fact you can't overwork it, my marine buddy had it done after a bullet shattered his knee cap and well...The other side didn't play nice" She gives a little smile.

"Is he alright" Jason nods. "He's a professor at UCSF" She smiles "So what happened?" She lays on her side while he does the same.

"I was in a car crash when I was 15. The car T bone, my side, long story short and all the kings Horses and the kings men could put my leg back together again"She smiles at him.

" Nurse Rhymes, how about Pease Porridge" She sits up smiling while he does the same she takes a spot right across from him. "Red, I am a grown..." She cuts him off" Pease" He claps his thighs while she does the same causing her to laugh. " Porridge" they shout at the same time clapping their hands together. " Hot" they call while capping each others hands.

Kate was in a fit of giggles making Jason not care that he was making a fool of himself. " Pease" They clapped their thighs " Porridge" They clapped their hands. " Cold" They shout while clapping each other hands. " Pease" They clapped their thighs "Porridge" Kate calls laughing. "In the" They clapped each's right hand "Pot " They called while clapping their hands. "Nine" They clapped each other left hand "Days old" They clapped each other hands causing them to laugh.

"Okay, I think that's enough Laura Ingalls games" Jason says causing Kate to smile. " I can't believe you knew it" Jason smiles "I know a lot of things I am not proud of."She smiles while he helps her up from the floor.

"Come on, lets get you clean up" She stares at him. "I will not be helping in scrubbing or rinsing" She hits while he laughs "Or the undressing " She glares before heading to the hotel limping a little.

He stares at her. "Hope on" He leans down in front of her causing her to roll her eyes. "I can walk" He nods before picking her through her over his shoulder. "Put me down Bourne" Jason smiles "I don't want too" He says, causing her to glare.

"You have two seconds before I use force" He smiles "Uno..." She sneers "Jason, I'll take the ride" He smiled putting her down. She gets onto his back while wrapping her legs around his waist. she leans in by his ear. "Thanks " He smiled "You're welcome, you are a lot lighter then what I usually carry" She gives a little smile.

"It's not the first time you carry someone on your back" He shakes his head with a little smile. "You're the first non bleeding, and probably the prettiest" She glares "Probably" he smirks. "Yeah, there was this guy Name Bana now he was pretty" She smacks him causing him to laugh.

"Okay you won, but not by much" She rolls her eyes smiling while he was heading back to the hotel. "So flash" He gives her a cocky grin.

"That's what they called me in boot camp" She smiles " Top of your class huh" He nods with a little smile.

"My dad, put me in training when I was five, and I would run the course with him when he got home. " Kate grins. "So he's the one that gave you the internal alarm clock..." Jason nods. "Is the Original Bourne faster" Jason smiles. "He handle the record for fastest time on the course for 19 years, Until I took it and still hold it, it's a Bourne Legacy " She smiles "You just had to say that" He grins. "I couldn't resist" Jason says with a smile.

* * *

They had grabbed a quick bite to eat causing Jason to give her a smug smile all the way there before she could hand the money to the waitress he hands the woman his credit card. They had a little argument but all he could say was taunting her was better than her buying him breakfast.

Kate smiles taking a sip of her coffee when she sees a few street artists drawing on the pavement by the stores."Jase, what is that " Jason smiles at the artists who were leaving an impression on the street.

"That is the street of travelers, it started about 15 years ago. It's where everyone that is passing through would leave their mark since this area is full tourists , It's a way that you can leave your mark on Madrid like it left on you" She smiles.

"So anyone could do" He nods with a smile.

"Do you wanted to" She looks at unsure, before nodding.

"this way pequeno artista" he grabs her hand leading her to a vendor. she was staring at the detail left by most of the artists. Jason smiles handing her a set of chalk. "How much" he smiles.

"Free, of charge" She raises a brow. "Jason, come on how much? "She asks her eyes lighting while she was mentally stretching out her canvas.

" Just that" She stares at him "what" He smiles "that look on your face, the rest I got covered with Master card" She rolls her eyes smiling,

" Do you draw" He shakes his head "No, but I'll sign it for both of us" He answers while she starts sketching out the border . "So are you in art school" He asks causing her to smile while continuing to work, she makes her border 1 foot by 1 foot .

"No, actually I'm studying forensics, I already have my bachelors in computer forensics I am going for my masters and specializing in DNA analysis, " He smiles "wow, hidden ninja skills smart and beautiful where have you been my whole life" she smirks look up.

"Safe from danger" He rolls his eyes. "I'm keeping your heart young" She smirks "Sure you are " He takes a spot next to her,

"So what are you drawing" She smiles "Our mark that we were here" He stares at her with adoring eyes. "Capture my good side" She smiles.

"Okay...which side would that be?" He smirks "My right, don't you see the way the light hits it" She laughs, he smiles watching the way her hands glide across the pavement. " You know I think you're in the wrong place" He says watching her create something out of nothing. She smiles. "I am where I supposed to be that's for sure" He smiles "I know right now, but i mean your school" She smiles looking up at him. "Is that so" He nods "Yup, nothing can tell you different unless we are not getting the same messages" She tries to conceal her blushing but it didn't work.

"I think you got your lines crossed and I told them to hold my messages for now." He smiles "It only a matter of time before you have to read them, Red" She smiles while not looking up from her work. She knew he was right but how long can she leave them unread ?

* * *

She was working for three hours, she went to get them some drinks while Jason finished with his Signature, the drawing was of her and him, Jason was dressed in his uniform walking away to the left where there was a door that had War written on it while his hand was hanging onto hers. Their hands slowly letting go of each other.

She was heading towards the door on the right that had My future written across it. She was in a white dress, while her cap and gown was discard on the floor.

Kate smiles when she see's what he wrote in calligraphy "Never forget me, because if I thought you would, I'd never leave." She smiles, when she see's A.A milne underneath the Quote while underneath that was her's and his name intertwined.

"Winnie the Pooh" Jason smiles "I can get nothing by you can I?" She smiles.

"So what about right now do you have a quote" She asks while he gets up from the floor he wraps arm around her while she hands him his iced tea.

"Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory."She smiles while he takes a drink of his tea .

" Dr. Suess" He smiles "Jason , How is a raven like a written desk" He smirks. "Well A raven could..." She places a finger to his lips shaking her head.

"Leave it alone, Somethings are meant to be unknown" He nods while she removes her finger from his lips.

" true but some things should be discovered" He says staring into her eyes. "I'll get the compass " She says with a smile while walking in the direction of the hotel to clean up before going to the museum

* * *

Jason smiles walking out of the Museo Del Prado, smiles wrapping her arms around his waist "It was incredible, thanks for the tour" He gives her a smile.

"Red you're the one that was giving me the history about the artists and the style and the untold story" She smiles "Jason don't play dumb I know you knew everything I said" He smiles.

"Maybe, but I like it when you get into your tour guide mood, it's cute the way your face lights up" She smiles, looking up at him"So you like history?" She asks, he gives a little smile.

"A little, but you are persuading me to love it" She smiles leaning into him while he wraps his arm around her. "I'm hungry you want to get some Lunch, My treat" He gives her a evil smile.

"we'll see" She rolls her eyes smiling. "I mean it Bourne " He smiles "So do I, and I had years of practice" She looks up "really" He nods "my friends weren't givers"She laughs before giving him a cocky grin.

"Bourne, I think it's going to be a Mexican Show down" He smiles "Honey I watched Clint Eastwood movies, I'm going to win. " She smiles "John Wayne, but it's going to be the good the bad and the ugly."

He smiles "But we are great looking people whose going to be the ugly" She rolls her smiling. "We'll flip for " He smiles "I call heads."She smiles.

She glares while he eats his lunch. "You know that was cheating" Jason smirks, while he stares at her plate that she hadn't touched. "What was" She glares "Your bro code with the waiter" He smiles "Is it my fault he's a gentlemen and understands that clint eastwood is outstanding. "

"I had you beat, and you know it" He smiles "Okay you won, Now eat victoriously" She glares "You know this act is going to get old. " He smiles "I'm not acting these are my true colors...Do you want me to sing a number" she hides her smile.

"Fine you want to spend money, you can buy me ice cream, and i mean the good one" She smiles" You sure," he nods with a sigh. " I guess," She smiles, taking a bite out of her food. He shakes his head with a smile.

* * *

They had went sightseeing the rest of the day, they had dinner which she practically almost took the waitress eye out with how fast she pulled her cash. He had to admit she was persisted he thought it was safer for everyone to let her pay this once before there was need for glass eyes.

She smiles standing in front of the Cybele's Fountain the lights all lighten up. She saw it in the day but at night it just took your breath away. He smiles taking a picture of her.

She smiles "Photographer I think you are missing something" He smiles "what am I missing " She smiles going over to him, she grabs his arm pulling him to the fountain.

"You" She says before wrapping her arms around him she leans he smiles wrapping arm around while the other takes the shot. "I didn't get a lot of the fountain" She smiles "I can get that online, but not this shot" She says looking at the one of her and him.

He smiles, She smirks pulling out a few coins. "Red,..." She smiles.

"Come on Make wish, maybe we will return to Spain." Jason smiles "I think you at the wrong fountain and wrong country" She smiles.

"I know but doesn't mean it can hurt" He nods, she places the coin in his hand, he rubs his hands together she smiles watching him.

He places it to his heart before placing his hands to his mouth whispering into them. "what" She smiles "I just never saw so many steps taken to make a wish." He smiles

"trust me it works" She nods before doing the same thing he did. "Now " She asks, he smiles "On the count of three we skip it, and if it skips three times the wish will come true" She smiles "and if doesn't " He smiles "It will " She nods "One two three" They skip their coins, Jason's coin makes the three while kate's coin skips four times causing her to smile.

"What does that mean" He smiles "It means you'll get your wish and help grant mine" She smiles, they get closer to each other. He's hands cradle her neck , she places hers over his, their eyes flickering back to each other eyes and lips. He leans in while she brings her lips up to his they were about to touch when her phone goes off causing her to jump.

"Sorry," She says before pulling to the side. "Daddy, what's wrong" She asks while Jason smiles before turning his attention back to the fountain.

"I'm not at the hotel, I am..." Jason signals twenty minutes. " I'll be there in twenty" She sighs. "I know Daddy, I shouldn't be out by myself...I can...I'll call you when I'm at the hotel... I love you too, forever and always, Bye Daddy" She rubs her neck. "sorry about that...we.."He smiles

"lets get you to the hotel, we have all day tomorrow" She smiles "thank you" He kisses the top of her head while pulling her close to him. "There is no reason to thank me angel. " She smiles "I'm not angel" He smiles "Yes you are but you have a little devil in those angel eyes" She blushes while leaning into him.

* * *

_He walks her to her door she smiles which fades when her phone goes off. "You should get in there before they send the marines" She smiles "I guess you be the first to respond" He smiles._

_"always," She leans against her door, "Jase you got something on your lips" He licks it, she shakes her head ._

_"Just come here, I'll get it" He walks over to her, she smiles " This is going to take delicate skill"He smiles "Lighter then touch" She nods before capturing his lips, her hands fall on his chest. He's hand rest on the side of her head while the other one was on her cheek. He kisses her back, slowly melting their lips has one. _

_She pulls away with a smile something about the kiss was different than any other guy that ever kissed her. It was like be home from a long voyage. The same feeling that he was feeling._

_He smiles "Sueña con los angelitos" He says before kissing her forehead smile._

_She smiles. ""Dulces Sueños" She says before walking into her room. _

_She closing the door a cheeky grin on her lips. She go over to the bed when her computer buzzes. She opens it up. " I'm here, hold the marines" She says with a bright smile. staring around at her family while in the back of her mind there was only a certain marine taking full focus._

* * *

Thank you, Madea's sister, countrygirl1986, crezza24, for favoriting The Start Of Mr. and Mrs. Trouble.

Thank you, believerinme, phoenix18121996, CelticCrossings, Madea's sister, I3GodTivaNCIS, caskett26 and crezza24 for following The Start of Mr. and Mrs. Trouble

Thank you, Madea's Sister for favoriting me.

Thank you, caskett26 for following me.

Thank you, tivaisseasonten, hslacer and CBurns1995 for reviewing.

It means alot you guys, I will posted again after the 26 see you soon.


	4. Bar fights are a part of History

_**Thanks for reading please review**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**I do not own NCIS or anything Associated with it.**_

* * *

_Kate smiles knocking on Jason Door. He opens the door causing her jaw to drop before she could pick it up from floor. He had a towel wrapped around his waist while water was still dripping down his six Pack she looks up at his eyes._

_"Come in" She nods walking in, he walks past her causing her eyes to follow the lines on his nicely tone back. 'my god his photoshop' She thinks to herself. _

_He turns around. "I'll be right back " He grabs his clothes. "I'll be waiting Tarzan" He chuckles walking into the bathroom while her eyes follows him._

_She smiles taking a seat on the bed to find Jason laptop opened. Her eyes widen at his screen saver. It was of a woman he's arm wrapped around her while a four year old little girl was staddle on his hip resting her head on his shoulder. He was Uniform. _

_Jason walks out of the bathroom smiling. "Red, were you trying to get a free Preview." He says with a cocky grin while towel drying his hair, she forces a smile._

_He frowns "What's wrong" He asks causing her to shake her head getting up from the bed. "Nothing," He steps in front of her causing her to back up._

_"Yes, there is you have emerald eyes" She rolls her eyes "My eyes have been green since I was born" He gives her a look. "You know what I mean." She nods "So what is this Bourne" She asks signaling between herself and him. "What you mean?" She looks up at him._

_"Your charming and...Some people would consider you good looking" He smiles "Red" She glares "Don't call me that, what's your daughter nickname" Jason stares at her confused before seeing his computer opened._

_"You're a snoop aren't you" she glares "I Inform myself of my surroundings"_

_He smiles "Those are just pretty words for snoop, Red..."He raises his hands when he sees her glare. " I don't have a daughter, Red" She raises a brow. "Really, she doesn't have sandy brown hair and pretty brown eyes" He shakes his head._

_"No, but my goddaughter does," She opens her mouth before closing it, "and her mother who is my best friend, who's like a sister to me who is married to my marine buddy has pretty sandy hair too" She tucks a strand of her behind her ear, he smiled holding his hands in the air he moves closer to her._

_"I swear, I have no children, Girlfriend, Wife or Ex Wife " Her cheeks turn red, he kisses her forehead causing her to look up at him. "So, Good looking huh" She smiles "Most people would consider you to be, however I don't" He smiles "That's hurtful,"She shrugs her shoulders._

_"You want to pretend this didn't happen." She raises a brow. "How do I know..." He cuts her off by grabbing his laptop showing her a picture of the family, that didn't included him._

_The welcome home daddy sign really helped his case. "So you want to pick up from Tarzan He asks with a smile, she smiles " Where's Jane" He laughs curled his finger under her chin tapping it up, lifts her gaze he leans in a little waiting a millimeters from her lips._

_"Right where she should be" He says before capturing her lip, he was using his talent that's for sure, he slowly release her bottom lip before meeting her eyes._

_"I can't lie to you red" she stare at him. "Why," He smiles tucking her hair behind her ear._

_" I still trying to figure that out" She smiles._

_" Were you a lie detector in a past life "She wraps her arms around his neck, "Maybe," He gives her a little smirk. "So what are you now" He asks, she shrugs her shoulders. "You tell me" He leans in by her ear._

_"A stud finder" She rolls her eyes while he smiles "Clever, Lame but clever" She replies, he leans in by her lips "Beep beep beep" He says before capturing her lips._

_They pull away both smiling. "You ready to go" She nods while he grabs a chain from his nightstand he places it around his neck, it had a cross, but the rings were the things that catch her eye._

_"Whose ring" He gives her a small smile. "Someone very important to me" She gives a little smile "Did she get away" He shakes his head._

_"was taken away...Let's go spain waits for no one" She nods it was bugging her but she just had to investigated, while enjoying her time, she just couldn't get that close...easier said than done._

* * *

_They had spend the day sightseeing enjoying Spain once nightfall it was time for some history. Jason grabs her wrist. "What ?" She asks smiling, he snakes his arm around her waist resting his head on her shoulder she stares at him smiling while he smiles taking the picture._

_She smirks "you're getting better at taking a picture" She says causing him to smile. "So why, this place?" He smiles "You asked me Yesterday if I Liked history, I thought I'll take you to a place that's filled with it" She smiles "What kind of history does this bar have" He smiles "One I wished to one day to repeat" She smiled before walking by him into the bar._

_She smiles taking a seat at the bar while Jason takes a seat next to her. "So, professor care to begin your lesson?" Before he could answer a man slaps a woman sending her to the ground._

_"You know I read this place was safe" Kate says causing Jason stares at her. "Maybe we should get out the country because we are messing with the balance" Jason says, when the man yells at her in english._

_"okay, see it's the vodka not us" Jason says get up, when the man was going to strike her again. He Jumps in the middle while Kate leans down by the woman._

_"are you okay" The woman nods with a hand on her cheek._

_The man glares at him. "What you want?" Jason smiles " Well, I wanted a pony, but then I came here and got a Jackass" Kate looks up from the girl, whose breathing was going back to normal. Kate gets up taking a spot next to Jason who was facing the rocks clone._

_" Jase, I think you should be a little kinder" The man grins "You should listen to your girl" while the man's eyes move up and down her body. "Hmm, maybe you should just let me and my buddies show her a good time" She grins._

_"Your buddies" She looks to see the two other men waving at her. The woman that was being used has the giant's punching bag. Get up from the ground"Go back to the hotel, and wait for me" She nods while Jason stares at her shaking his head._

_" So, what makes you think I would take you up on that less than charming offer." She asks while he steps closer to her Jason gets in the middle again._

_"You have a problem" Jason shakes his head ."No you do, and It's just food, it's not love no matter how much it makes you feel full inside it's empty" Kate snickers "Jason, watch it he weebles wobble but he don't fall down" She says causing Jason to laugh._

_The man clenched his fist. "You should learn to keep her in check" Kate glares while Jason gives him a wicked smile. "I would just walk away" The man smiles "why are you going to hit me" The man taunts "No, she actual fights back," Kate smiles, while the man's friend comes up._

_"IS there a Problem..." He eyes fall on Kate. "Hmm, I would have fun with you" Kate stares at Jason whose eyes go dark. "Jase..." He looks at her "Yes, " She gives him a little smile. "Lets just get out of here okay, no fighting " He sighs "fine, but if..." the friend grabs Kate while the incredible hulk steps in front of him. "Go ahead" She shouts while breaking the man's grip from her._

_Jason ducks when the man sends a punch. "Woah, Okay I know why we have eclipses he was just stand in front of everything... Why do I get the giant" She laughs, sending a right hook straight into the man's chin._

_"Because your a gentlemen, and I would break my hand" She shouts back swaying side to side avoiding the blows._

_" By the way, Gunny , you know how to show a girl a good time" She says waving out of the way, before connecting her right elbow against the man's __face._

_"Hey, you're the one that said something about Mr. who can't fall down"He Shouted before he was shoved against the wall Jason gets his arms free before slamming them together on the man's ear drums causing the man to release him._

_"Hey, I didn't tell him, that it was just food and not love" She shouts before head budding the man she was fighting before spartan kicking him._

_Jason chicken bones the man's arm. "I was just expressing that he needs love, not a doughnut Jason says while kicking in one of the man's knee from the back, not enough to do damage but enough to hear timber._

_Kate eyes widen, the man was not going down without a fit. She takes her man down in one swift move leaving him dreaming about birds flying around his head._

_Jason wrestle the man down like a crocodile. Wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "You enjoying yourself" She smiles "I like the view, if that's what you're asking" She says, before Jason releases the man when he was unconscious._

_Jason takes a seat next to her at the bar. "This was your fault" She stares at him "How?" He opens his mouth before shutting it. "fine but, it's not mine" She glares at him. "Fine, it's not yours" She says when a man walks over to them pulling out a gun._

_" That one is yours" Kate hissed. Jason raises his hands getting in front of Kate "Buddy, you don't want to do this" Jason says while locking eyes with the man._

_"Yes, I do..." Jason sighs "You guys think you're tough when you hit, your girlfriends, and pull a gun out on someone, then go ahead take the shot" Jason says causing Kate's eyes to widen._

_"Hey, I think you are off your rocker" Kate hisses to Jason. "No Kate, he wants to take someone's life let him..." The man cocks the gun._

_" You think I won't" Jason gives a grin. "I think you need to know not to get into close proximity with a pissed off marine, who said to have psychological issues" Jason says before quickly grabbing the gun out of the man's hand, removing the slide of the gun, he turns on the man restabling it. Aiming it at the man who eyes went crazy, he puts up his hands._

_" See, what happens, do you like it?" Jason places the gun on safety. "Hey, maybe I want to shoot you, you did aim it at me, and scared my date" She places her hand on his shoulder. " Jason that's enough" She says, he shakes his head._

_"Nope, he wants to kill someone, maybe he should know, how it feels to be this side" He places the gun to the man's head. "Jason Stop" While the man was shaking. "You think it is easy, to pull the trigger you better hope it isn't" The boy eyes widen tears fully his eyes._

_" It's not " Jason says before taking the man to the ground, he leans in by the man's ear whispering something to him that made his eyes widen, before nodding. _

_He pats the kid's chest. "Good, now you remember that, whenever you think about doing this again" Jason says getting up from the man to see kate's eyes that was let then pleased. The two officers that were at the outdoor bar comes up with their guns drawn. Jason places down the gun, while Kate had her hands up. _

* * *

_Kate starts walking down the sidewalk while Jason follows a link away. "Jason, can you walk further away I don't want to get shot" He sighs before jogging to catch up._

_"I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know it was psychopath weak in spain" She stares at him. "That's not why? Who are you to scare the kid, Huh you think that's helping him edge him on, do you think bully him would make him stop to think?" She shouts at him._

_He gives her a little smile. "I think it would, and you know what Kate I have no right, but if it stops him from hurting someone and having that feeling of taking someone's life, ...you don't know..." She cuts him off. "It's the worst feeling in the world, it kills you a little and you never get over it" She says her eyes a little misty._

_He eyes soften. "Red I..." She cuts him off "I don't want to talk about it" She says, walking away, he grabs her wrist._

_"Let me go" He does has she asked. "you're running from it, it never goes away trust me" She turns around to his soft eyes._

_"This is not about me, this is about you thinking you need to save everyone. You think you're invincible ." Jason stares at her._

_"You known me for what four days, and you're telling me who I am" She steps closer to him "you need to feel the rush, I know people like you don't care that someone is worried and cares if you come home." He gives a little smile._

_"No kate you don't know me" She nods "Maybe I don't but when your parents are at your grave site, I ask them" she says before starting to walk away._

_"My dad was killed in action when I was twelve,, he was fatally shot getting his comrade out, and stood behind to provide his unit cover he died saving his unit" Kate turns around tears clouding her eyes._

_ " I have no family Kate, my only family was killed, and my mom died of leukemia in December of the same year. " She walks up to him._

_ "I'm sorry, I...the way you" He gives her a sad smile. "I know," She wraps her arms around his neck. "That doesn't mean you don't have family." He gives her a weak smile._

_ " Kate, I lost a comrade that was like a brother to me, but..." She softly tousled his hair. _

_"It's not like losing your father" He nods "I don't do it to be a hero, just at the end of the day I want to know I did everything I could to bring them home to their family, for I can look them in the eye" She kisses his cheek._

_"you do Gunny, but remember there are people at home, that would miss you" She says letting her tears fall, he kisses them away " No more tears, they are not going to let me into heaven if I am marked has the man that makes angels cry" She gives a little smile, he wraps his arms around her._

_"I know, what you're going through red, it's not easy if you bottle it up..." She cuts him off " I talked about it with my family..." It was his turn to cut in. _

_" Yes, but you don't have to put up a front, or worry about their feelings on the subject it's just you" She stares at him tears falling._

_"I was 16, my sister and I went to Baltimore for her field trip, my parents were driving out to be with us, I saw this guy that just made me ... The girls let him in while I was on the phone, I put myself in the middle of the man and one of my sister friends, they were crying..." Jason holds her close while she lets his heartbeat calming her own. " He told me to chose two, I..." He strokes her hair._

_ "Choose yourself. "She nods " My sister came out of the bathroom, and she" He cuts her off. "Wasn't going to let her sister go by herself" She stares up at him. " he took us to this place in the middle of the forest, " She starts to tension up, he makes circles into her back, " He lead us into a shelter, where there was names carved into the wall" She looks up into his eyes that were like a haven for her._

_"He picked my sister she was 13, I begged him to go first, that I would make it worth his wild. " Jason tilts her chin for she look up at him. "He took me to the bedroom he had a gun on me, I had to give my sister time...we fought I got the gun...he came at me with a knife, and I just fired, and I didn't stop...I have talk some of the parents of the girls, they were so bright and strong but they didn't make it, it wasn't fair..." Jason kisses her forehead before pulling away. _

_"It's sounds to me you have survivor guilt" She looks up at him "No I don't I..." He cuts her off "survived, you did what you had to get your sister out, you brought peace to the families, who lost their little girls" She stares up at him tears clouding her eyes._

_" Red, I know what I'm talking about, trust me I learned the hard way, there was no reason for those girls lives to end so sooner, and to be taken the way they were, Besides there are real monster out there. We were give a second chance for whatever reason, it comes down to this" He wipes the tears from her eyes._

_"Your here, they not you live your life and make a difference" She gives a weak smile. "I'm trying but sometimes..." He kisses her forehead._

_" You already made my life better, okay you just keep doing whatever you're doing and the world would be a better place" She hugs him tightly._

_" Thank you, but I have done nothing..." He smiles "You don't know what you do Kate, but trust me you saved my life" She smiles gently stroking his hair._

_"How?" He pulls away with a smile. "For being you, simple as that" She leans in capturing his lips, His hands moves to her neck pulling her closer to him._

_She pulls away for air. "you are not giving me a fair fight" He smiles "You're a ninja, I have to do it this way, or I would not make it alive" She laughs, smiling. She rubs her bare shoulders. He removes his jacket and places it around her shoulders._

_"Thanks" He smiles "No thanks need, lets get you some food. " She pulls away from him._

_"I'll agree if you promise it's safe, and when you get back to the states, I get to show you has good has of time you showed me tonight." She says, with a smile._

_"Okay, there is no if's, okay you better come home Gunny, you don't have permission for anything else do I make myself clear. He smiles "crystal" He wraps his arm around her shoulder._

_"There is a little place I know and it does not let in psychopaths just loonatics like us" She laughs. "I don't know if that's a safe place" he smiles "I got your six" she smiles "and I got yours" She says leaning into him. She didn't know why she couldn't leave him or the fact thinking if he wasn't in the same world with broke her heart right opened...She was in lo...It was different was all she could allow it to be at the moment, but maybe in a little bit of time she could admit love was brewing._

* * *

_He pulls out her seat for her causing her to smile. "thank you, are you trying to get on my good side." He smiled taking his seat._

_" I don't know I am intrigued to find out what the other side is" She smiles "it's not good" he smiles "Then yes, because I don't know what side that man saw when he was peeling himself off of the floor. I think they need to buy you something pretty" She giggles smiling at the man who had a broad smile on his lips._

_"You don't think you need to buy me something pretty" He shakes his head. "I think, I would be broke if I try to buy you something every time I cause a raise in blood pressure" She smiles, he reaches across the table caressing her hand with his thumb. "that's why I have to prove that I'm worth it..." he locks eyes with her._

_"How am I doing so far?" She stares at him knowing he was doing a hell of a job, because she didn't want to be away from him for a second she dreams about him. He had her and he never used it against her._

_"I think, I'll stay for dessert" She says causing him to smile when the waiter comes to the table. They order the paella and some red wine._

_"So, what's the history behind this place?" She asks causing Jason to smile while looking around the room, he remember visiting when he was little._

_"This is where my parents had their wedding reception." She smiles looking around the room imaging it all fixed up with lights and flowers, it would have been beautiful._

_"It was a small wedding, just close friends before they moved to San Diego" He says causing her to smile. " How long were they together before they got married" She asks taking a sip of her wine. _

_He smiles "96 days, they only dated 42 of them" He answers causing her to smile. "How come" he smirks. "Because the rest of time before that my dad was trying to convince my mom to give him a chance" Kate smiled._

_"They got married after dating for a month" He smiles "My dad says, sometimes you just know you have something amazing. that it doesn't matter if it's a week or few years , time doesn't change those kind of feelings if they are pure" She smiles, "I have never seen a happier couple than my parents or has crazy"He says causing her to smile. " I think we can have them beat for crazy" He smiles "are you asking me to be your boyfriend. She chokes on her wine. "No I..." He smiles "Made us a couple. I just assumed you wanted me to be your boyfriend, that's all" She takes a deep breath while the waiter places down their dinner._

_She smiles "Well, Maybe I do" He looks up shock causing her to smile. "I'm joking. Now eat up sweetie heart you need your energy" She says with a wink._

_She stares at him messing with his chain. "were they your parents" He nods "Yes, She deserved more time, they both did" She reaches for his hand._

_"Hey, do you just give advice and refuse to take it" He smiles "I'm trying" She smiles "I'm not going to say it, but I'm glad you chased a psycho my way..Does that sound crazy" He smiles "no it sounds like poetry She laughs "I do not what to know what you read." She says while scooping up some of her palla._

_He smiles starting to eat his enjoy their dinner, both laughing at each other jokes. Jason smiles "How about I pick out your dessert, and you pick out mine" She smiles nodding looking at the menu with a smile._

_"I found yours, Did you find mine?" he nods staring up from his menu "Oh yes, and It's to die for" She smiles "It's not a poison apple" He shakes his head. "No Snowy." they order the dessert both smiling. "Don't get me killed" Kate says, jason gives a little smile. "No payback for the past." She smiles "agreed." He says smiling._

_The waiter places down Jason dessert. "Melocotones de Calanda al Vino con Salsa de Yogur" Jason smiles staring at the woman whose eyes light up at the sight of her dessert._

_" tarta de cappuccino" She smiles, they waiter smiles leaving the couple, Kate takes a bite of her cake with a smile._

_"You're forgiven" Jason laughs "Good all I have to do is keep a cake handing" He says before taking a bite of his dessert. It was delicious, but in the end to much of a good thing could kill you._

_He was rubbing his throat turning a little red clearing his throat, She stares at him with a little frown. " Jason, I forgive you don't need to pretend...You're sweating" She gets up when he passes out, She yells for help while rushing over to him._

* * *

_Kate finished talking to the doctor she turns her attention to the man who was glaring at her. She smiles before taking a seat next to him._

_"You'll be fine just have to keep you away from peaches or whatever was in that dessert" She says while he just pouted with his arms crossed causing her to smile, all she wanted to do was bite his bottom lip. According to everyone at the hospital she was his wife, She had placed his mother's engagement ring and wedding band on her finger._

_The ring seems like it was made for her, it fitted like a glove. It was beautiful the top of the ring was infinite symbol which was covered with diamonds, underneath the word endlessly was engraved. It was simple and modest something she could see on her finger for the rest of her life._

_"You hate me don't you" He asks childishly, she knew they gave him drugs but come on she thought she was the only one that got like that on medications._

_"I don't hate you Jason" She says while playing with his short hair. "Yes you do, you tried to kill me after we promise truths. I said I was sorry for everything" He says sadly causing her to smile. She places a kiss on his forehead._

_"I'm glad you're okay, I promise I never tried to hurt you with the peaches, Okay" He stares at her sticking out his pinky causing her to smile. "Promise it wasn't on purpose" She smiles wrapping her small one around his large pinky. It had been 12 years since the last time she made a pinky promise._

_He stares at her with soft eyes causing her to smile. "what Jason" he smiles "You're beautiful, smart, hidden ninja that looks like angel.." Kate smiles "and you have a very nice..."He wriggles his finger so she would come closer to him._

_She leans in enough so he could whisper in her ear. "Butt" He says causing her to pull away to look at him._

_" No, I mean it, I have never seen one like yours, It's nicely round and...well you can do sides up and sits ups..." He was dancing around waving his hands around her._

_" but please don't lose that butt, when a woman comes in with a..." She places her hand over his mouth. "are you going to behave" He nods, she removes her hand smiling. Her cheeks a little red._

_" amo tu sonrisa" He says causing her to smile brighter. "That's my smile" He says, leans in close to him their lips almost touching, he holds her hair back so it wouldn't fall in her face._

_" Te amo Mi Vida" He says, she didn't have time to process what was about to come out of her mouth. "te amo tambien" She says before capturing his lips. There lips moving in their new-found rhythm she pulls away with a smile._

_"Get some sleep" he nods, "Are you staying" She nods he moves over a little. She smiles curling up beside him pulling the extra blanket over them. "Goodnight" She says resting her head on his chest. "Goodnight mi vida" She closes her eyes with a context smile._

* * *

_Jason wakes up with a smile he didn't remember much but he had great dreams that for sure. He looks around the hospital room, while the nurse takes his vitals she smiles giving his hand a gentle squeeze._

_"su esposa estará de regreso" Jason stares at the woman, while he was stick on the wife part of the statement. Kate walks in with Two coffees a little smile tugging at her lips._

_The nurse smiles at her while Kate goes over to Jason handing him a cup of coffee. "Like a marine right" She asks with a smile._

_"Yes, Thank you" He takes it with a smile before reaches for his chain which was gone. " I have your Chain Jason" She says causing him to smile. "I'm not even Died yet and you're already taking my half Mrs. Bourne how did you..." He was cut off by the sight of the ring on her finger. It looks like it was meant for her but apart of him couldn't have it away from him._

_She smiles twisting his hair with her finger. " I don't know what I am going to do with you, having to spend our honeymoon in the hospital" She teases causing him to smile. "Red, My mom's ring" She smiles "It's more beautiful up close" He smiles " Red, It means..." She slides it off, "I know, I took care of" She says while he stares at her hair which was a little bit of a mess causing him to smile. She places the rings on the chain before placing the chain around his neck. "thank you," He says with a smile. "So, I have nice butt" He gives her a little smile. "Well, I have not looked" She smiles "really, because I can do Side ups and sit ups..."He cuts her off turning a little red._

_"Okay, it's a perfect ten I'm sorry" She smiles. "You know i'm glad you are okay" He smiles "Been shot at almost blown up, but peaches was almost the death of me" She laughs. "I almost got everything" He playfully glares. "You are such a wife" She kisses his cheek. "Don't scare me like that again" He smiles "I won't i'll kick the bucket for real" She smiles "that's all I ask i have plans for your den" He laughs before turning serious. "That's right you tried to kill me" She glares. "How was I sup..." He gives her a look. "Fine but this does not make us even" He smiles "Fine, I owe you one" Kate smiles "you bet you do, and Dessert" He nods smiling. "You didn't finish yours" She looks down at the floor guilty. " My nervous we was getting to me I needed sugar" She says causing him to stare at her shock. "How was me not eating going to make you breath again, I did it for I would not go into shock" She defends with a little smile. He couldn't fit the smile at the woman that had him at her mercy._

_"I'm sorry to question your motives" She smiles "It's okay, by the I have to keep my butt nicely round for my husband " She says causing a chuckle escaped his lips._

_"Kate, I am stay in tonight, if you want to stop by and watch a movie if you don't want to venture out on your own" She smiles " I see when I get back to my hotel room to take a bath and a nap you snore" She says causing him to smirk._

_"So do you, Loud, I thought I was next to labor and delivery" She starts smacking him on the arm causing him to laugh._

* * *

**Thank you, SunnyCitrus10, oreo1017, and gingergryffindor for following The Start of Mr. and Mrs. Trouble and/ or following me.**

**Thank you, hslacer ,Rachiemarie99, crezza24, and CBurns1995 for reviewing.**

**Sorry I have not posted sooner but school had me taking an exam for the last week, so when I wasn't taking one I was studying for another, I will be posting another chapter in a few days.**


	5. Roommates

I Do NOT OWN NCIS or Anything Associated with it.

Thank you for reading

Please Review.

* * *

_Jason walks to the front desk with his duffle back to find Kate auguring until she was blue in the face. With the lobbyist. It seems that they both got checked out Three nights early._

_She sighs "I understand that, but my check out day is in three days why the hell…" Jason places a hand on her shoulder giving the woman helping Kate a small smile before taking her to the side._

_She glares at him "I knew you were around, my luck went down hill" Jason places his hands on her shoulders giving her a small smile. "Kate are you mad at me or the hotel" She stares at him. " Red..." She sighs "I'm thinking, " He gives her a smile causing her to roll her eyes._

_"I'm sorry" She says before seeing his bag "They kicked you out too" He nods before looking at the woman at the desk. " Okay, I'll try to get our rooms back " She sighs "I have talked to her for thirty minutes, she is not going to give us anything. but a nice boot in our as..."Jason places a hand over her mouth._

_"Hey, dirty little words like that shouldn't come from that pretty mouth has yours. I am going to use my Bourne Charm it has been known to knock straight men to their knees"She rolls her eyes fighting a smile. "So calm yourself Drunken master if I didn't show up you were about to demostration your bite " Kate gives him a little smile because it was kind of true._

_Jason walks over to the counter Kate smiles at him using his charm feeling a little jealousy, when the woman flirts back. She gives a little smile when she sees, The manager goes over._

_Kate walks over just in time to hear some very colorful words from Jason. The Manger rubs his forehead looking between the two. " All I have is the honeymoon suite, which I can give to you" He replies in Spanish. "It's the best you are going to get, all the hotels are booked" Jason nods "Fine but we get the mini bar" The manager nods handing them their new key._

_Kate looks at the key unsure he gives her a little smile. "Come lets go check out our room "She nods but she was kind of stuck at the word our._

* * *

_Jason looks around the Honeymoon suite smiling. "this is really nice, I mean look at the T.V you think we get premium channels" He asks, before looking over at her seeing her stare at the bed unsure._

_He could see her body teasing up about the sleeping arrangements. He walks over to her gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Red, you can take the bed I'll sleep on the floor…"He says while he eyes fall onto the loveseat._

_"Or the loveseat, this is great, I wouldn't mind spending my honeymoon here "He says before Kate looks up at him._

_She gives him a little smile looking at the loveseat that was half of him. "No, I'm…" he cuts off._

_" I am not letting you sleep on the couch, okay you get the bed," she smiles looking around, it was beautiful the walls were a light honey, the canopy bed was breathtaking with balcony that overlooked the ocean, the lighting was a little dim, setting the mood._

_The bed had green silk sheets and a beautiful bedspread, but her eyes were focus on the white lace nightgown laid across the bed. " I don't think that's my size" She turns around with a smile, he kisses her forehead. "I'll dispose of it for you" He picks it up placing it in the drawer._

_"Now what you think of this place?" She smiles looking around the room._

_Jason smiles" It's amazing huh," she nods before turning towards him. "Yes, I'm going to take a bath…with the built in jets." She says causing his eyes to light up._

_"You say what now…Red I think it's only fair if I use it first" She shakes her head._

_He sighs. "fine, while you're getting spoiled. I'll go get us some dinner, you need anything? "She shakes her head._

_" Just make sure they is no peaches, I don't want to spend another night at the hospital or pretending to be your wife" He smiles "Are you saying you want to be my wife for real" She opens her mouth before closing it glaring._

_"No, I want to be alive for my honeymoon" He looks around the room, and his eyes fall on her._

_"So would I, I'll be back soon, go ahead and relax there should be bath beads in there" She smiles he was heading out when she grab his arm. _

_"Thank you, for get us the room " he grabs her hand kissing it gently his eyes connect with her. "No thanks need Angel," he says before letting go of her hand, walking out she smiles._

_'I think I am finding my special agent The G.I Joe version.'She thinks to herself walking into the bathroom._

_Jason couldn't fight the smile on his lips. "so this is what you meant when you fall hard in Spain. " he thinks to himself._

* * *

_Jason smiles walking into the room, she was combing her long locks wearing his Marine Shirt, and a pair of short black shorts. "We been sharing a room, for hour and twenty minutes and you are already stealing my Clothes."Jason comments, she gives him a innocent smile._

_"I'm sorry, I can…" He cuts her off "I'm just joking it looks better on you anyways" He says before placing the food down on the table that was in the corner of the room. He takes out the wine glasses placing the down, before pulling out a few smaller ones for water, and started serving them their dinner._

_Kate smiles at the sparkling water. "Are we going completely sober today" She asks, he pulls out the bottle of wine._

_"I just didn't want to come across as trying to seduce you "She smiles opening the bottle of wine, pouring them each a glass._

_"Are you trying to seduce me" He gives her a charming smile" are you trying to seduce me, Red, you're the one pouring me wine in a honeymoon suite" She rolls her eyes with a smile. "Your dreaming" He smirks_

_"watch it red some dreams do come true, because when we wish on a star, it makes no difference who were are anything your heart desire will come true " He says before taking a bite of his food. _

_"Thanks for the reminder Jiminy" She says with a smile before taking a slip of her wine."Red, where are you from?"He asks, she smiles thinking about it for a second._

_"I don't will know ,some say the stork brought me ,others say I came from a baby store ,and then there is something I learned in biology that I don't want to think about my parents doing" she answers ,which causes him to roll his eyes with a grin._

_"I mean where did you grow up, smart aleck were you visiting D.C or were you raise there?"She smiles," Are we playing twenty questions "She asks, before taking a sip of her wine, he smiles looking around the room._

_"Yes, if I am sharing a room with someone I want to know something about them like if you are medicated or chemically balanced " She nods, "is that a yes to the last two question." He asks with a smile causing her to smile._

_"Yes to chemically balanced, no I am not medicated. And I'm from D.C been there my whole life. "He nods, she smirks at him._

_" How about you, same questions and are you a murdering psychopath " She asks causing him choke on his food, before looking up at her taking a sip of his water._

_" That should have been my first question, and you're asking me now after a few days have past if I'm Psychopath" She shrugs her shoulders._

_" I wasn't sharing a room with you, and I just found out yesterday that some people think you have psychological issues" He laughs "Good point, First I'm from San Diego mostly. " She smiles while he pours them a little more wine._

_" Second, I'm chemically balanced, not medicated and no to the murdering psychopath, On a side note like no one ever called you crazy" She smiles at him, that statement did sound familiar " and that leaves you with 16 questions " She smirks." Your turn, you got 17 and only one at a time now" He makes faces at her before saluting her causing her to laugh._

_"Yes, ma'am, okay, what university are you attending" She smiles "I just got my bachelors from Georgetown, and I going to graduate school at columbia." He smiles, "You're a little genius aren't you" She smiles "My aunt is a forensics Scientist, she took me under her wing, and My uncle is like a wizard at computers, they are my mentors" He smiles._

_" So art is just a hobby" She smirks" Yes, But I prefer sharpening knives, and throw them at men that almost get me killed. "He picks up a white napkin waving it while sitting back in his chair,_

_Kate laughs. "but drawing is something I always do to help me think" he nods "when you can't say what you want because you are afraid, but when you draw everything you want is expressed on the paper or canvas. " Jason smiles, "it's your escape" She nods" exactly." He stares at her with adoring eyes causing her to blush._

_"Can I see some of your drawings? "She shakes her head "are they that bad? " He teases causing her to throw a roll at him. "What, I mean I know they are not stick figures, are they special drawings that would make me need a cold shower and confess to my priest. "She turns a little red._

_" No, I just don't like people seeing my work…"He smiles "I'll show you mine if you show me yours. " He says. She raises a brow._

_"It wouldn't have to do with what I learned about in biology." He shakes his head with a smile._

_"No, I promise "He gets up and moves to her chair. He extends his hand out to her. "Alright, any sign of you trying to seduce me and the first hobby would be truth "He smiles, moving them over to the bed, He grabs his duffle bag placing it down onto the bed._

_He opens the bag and pulls out a wooden carving. He hands it to her. she smiled running her fingers across the carving, she stares at it for a moment to realize it was her, it was a 6 inches full carving of her, in angel grown a little halo was carved into her hair that came down to her lower back, her wings were peeking out of her back, she turns to him smiling._

_"This is how I see you, and this is why I can't see why you don't think you're angel. "She smiles and places down the carving down while still admiring all the work and skill that went into it._

_"It's beautiful "He smiles and looks at her "Yes you are" She smiles before grabbing her sketch book from her bag._

_She hands it to him open on a certain page. He smiles at the drawing of him, on the pier staring straight, on the side was a drawing of his eyes, that had different roads drew into them all path looking mysterious neither with a certain path . He looks up at her smiling._

_"That's how I see them. " He smiles placing down the sketch book down onto the puts his hands in the air, and steps closer to her._

_She smiles at his attics "now I remember why, I became a marine" she grabs his hands and wraps them around her._

_He smiles and leans in before their lips touched "what's the reason?" she asks bringing her lips closer to his._

_"for I could see first hand what heaven and hell looks like"He says before leaning in all the way. Their hearts were beating in the same rhythm has before she was going down unfamiliar territory and she loved every moment of it._

* * *

_She smiles leaning against his chest their hands tangled together. "Which question am I on? " He asks, she smiles._

_" 20th make it count "She says looking up at him._

_He smiled kissing her on shoulder. "Mmm, let me think" She smiles " Do you know you're priceless" She gives him a little smile. " I have heard rumors, but no none biased party has told me that" She says causing him to give her a weak smile._

_" He didn't know what he gave up, no one does until it's gone." She gives a confussed smile. "Who?" She asks turning so she could see him better. " The Guy, that is no longer in the picture" She gives him a weak smile._

_"He lost a headache, we are friends. It was too much pressure." She says, with a weak smile. "For who him or you" She gives a smile._

_"I ended it" He smirks. "I know that, he be idoti if did" She sighs" My family is crazy, when comes to me. I'm high maintenance I guess, When you have a sniper breathing down your next, and a train agent on the other side you tend to go for a easier weight to lift, rather than a slab of marble." She says, Jason kisses her cheek._

_"He knows he made a mistake, but in end you weren't in love with him either" She stares at him._

_" You don't know me, like you told me, it's been a few days, and you think you have me figured out" Jason gives a smile._

_"I could be at it for years and I wouldn't be able to figure you out" She gives a little smile. "Doesn't mean I won't mind trying, and I don't know you, but I been in your shoes, and I also been in his, and when I had someone like you on the line I fought, you don't let go of a person, if you can you never will loved them, you were Just in catch up in the moment" She gives a smile. "They why did you let her go, or am I..." Jason cuts her off._

_"She past away 7 years ago" He says causing her to frown. "I am sorry," He gives a little smile. "I know, so am I" He says, she looks up at him. "how did..." She was cut off by her computing Buzz, Jason gives a little smile. "I'm going to take a swim, I'll be back later" Jason says with a weak smile before getting up from the bed, she watches him leave. "Jason, you can't keep running from your history" He stops at the door._

_" I don't run red, that's why I am sometimes left more broken then when I started." He says before walking out of the room. She gives a weak smile before grabbing her computer._

* * *

_She smiles "Love you guys too, see you in a few days" She says, when Jason walks in the door. "Bye, talked to you tomorrow." She closes her laptop._

_" Hey, good swim?" He nods moving over to the bed. " How's your family" She gives him a little smile._

_"They good, I didn't tell them about the sleeping agreements. You would be dodging bullets," She says causing him to smile._

_"It won't be the first time" She gives him a look. "I dated my commander's sister" She laughs, before moving over on the bed, she pats the seat next to her._

_"I promise no more history" He gives her a smile, taking a seat. He kisses her shoulder. "You want to see a picture of my parents" He asks, she nods smiling._

_He grabs his laptop. "Does this mean I get to see a few of you " She grabs her laptop. "Just me, okay" He smiles "you love this mysterious Identity don't you" She nods while he opens the file._

_"Do I get a middle name at least" She shakes her head._

_He smiles " I give you mine" She smiles with a raise brow. " Okay, let's hear it" He smiles " Nicholas and yours is? " She smiles "Evangeline, after my grandmother, see I gave you a little background" He smiles "Nicholas was after my grandfather on my dad's side." He says while going through his computer for the photos._

_"On my dad's side too" She says causing him to smile. "you ready? " He asks her, she gives him a little smile. "I was Bourne Ready" He grins while she snuggles closer to him._

_"Welcome to the history of the bourne's where everyone is good looking, and charming" She rolls her eyes with a smile. "and no modesty in sight" He gives her a playful glare while clicking on his parents wedding picture._

_She smiles staring at the happy couple. "She was very beautiful and your dad was very handsome, You look a lot like them especially your dad" Jason smiles._

_"Really, Did I get the bourne sparkle" She looks up confused. "The what?" He smiles "The sparkle, your eyes have this sparkle, a twinkle if you would"She laughs noticing what he was talking about._

_"Yes, Jason you did" He smiles. "So what did your mom do?" He smiles broadly. "A English teacher, My english teacher" She smirks ._

_"How did that work out" He gives a little smile. "Good sometimes, but she gave me a D this one time." She laughs "I deserved it, according to her when she was explaining it to my dad, but after that she kept breathing down my neck until I got a A, and from then on I never got anything lower then an A in English again" She smiles, while his eyes light up talking about his mom._

_"She was amazing teacher, I mean I was reading Macbeth when I was eleven " She smiles " My dad would call her his lie detector, He could never lie to her or himself. It was safe to say I didn't get away with anything either" Kate smiles "Oh, she sounds like my mom" Jason smiles "Really, My mom could have me telling the truth in a minute. Something about that look on her face made you just confess and pled for mercy" He says while changing the picture._

_" What was your dad like" Kate asks causing him to smile. " He was funny, loyal, one of the greatest men I have ever known, he could fix anything. He taught me everything, from woodwork to cars. He said that if we were able to break it we were able to fix it, it just took more time and duck tape."_

_Kate smiles "I agree" He grins "I know boat girl,"_

_She smiles "he brought a 67 chevy Impala that was a pile of junk, my dad and I spent the whole summer fixing it up. " Kate smiles when she sees the picture of Jason and his dad rolled out from under the car full of grease with matching smiles on their faces._

_" I was eleven when I learned how to tune a car, My mom got mad that I could learn so much about cars but couldn't remember a date in history to save my life." She smiles "So your dad taught you to drive at eleven" He nods with a wink and a gun._

_"We would get up at Five go onto a dirty road have my driving lesson, and then went running" She smiles staring at a picture of the car when it was finished. "It was nice car" Jason gives a weak smile. "It broke my mom's heart to sell it, but it helped pay for her experimented treatment " Kate pats his leg._

_"Hey you dad would have wanted it" Jason gives a small smile. "I know he would have" She stares at the picture seeing the two, she couldn't imagine how it felt, they seem like how she was with Tony.. "You seemed close" Jason gives her a weak smile._

_"He was my best friend." Kate kisses his cheek, causing him to smile "I can tell, How about your mom was she into cars since her boys were grease monkeys" Jason laughs shaking his head._

_"No, but she loved messing with him. He would teach her how to fix something, and she swore she didn't know, so my dad would show her again and again, but when he was overseas, and the car would breakdown. She somehow remembered everything" Kate smiles "It seems she just wanted to spend time with him and she loved driving him crazy" He gives her a smile with a raise brow._

_"Do you know anyone like that? "Kate gives him a bright smile knowing he was referring to her. "No," he smiles " So driving at Eleven , being trained has a kick ass Marine your dad was awesome" Jason smiles nodding._

_"He was the best, How about you:? what's your mom and dad like?" Jason asks causing Kate to smile. "My mom, is amazing, I can tell her anything, She's smart, funny, a hidden Ninja" He smiles "So she gave you your skills" She nods smiling._

_" Yes, she been through so much and still able to function, and is the most extraordinary woman I know" Jason smiles "and your dad" She smiles._

_"Like me, I mean a movie fanatic, funny prankster, we go to all the midnight premieres, he would beg my mom for me to go because I had school the next day,. I mean I was drooling on my desk the next morning, "Jason laughs, " He taught me some of my shooting skills. We could have this big argument over what franchise we was going to watch, I mean we need a middle ground, especially when it came to Jason Bourne vs. James Bond" Jason smiles._

_" You know what side I am " Jason gives a little wink. "From first hand experience "He says causing her to blush. "I can always count on him, he is one of my best friends "_

_Jason smiles "You're a daddy girl all the way, the way you talk about him. I can see why he's so protective of you his scared of loose his little girl and his best friend. I know what it feels to lose your bestfriend, that pain never goes away, I can't imagine if it was you own child" Kate purses her lips together in deep thought._

_" He wouldn't lose me…" Jason gives her a gentle smile._

_"No, but with most guys they would make you choose who's number one in your life, and wouldn't bend a little" Kate looks up at him. _

_"Would you make me choose? "he leans his forehead against hers._

_"No, I could never do that to you, and I wouldn't care if I'm number three, has long I am in the winners circle with you" She was stunned she bites her lip not knowing what to say._

_She looks at the screen and taps on a picture of Jason was sitting on the left of his mother while his father was on his right Both kissing one of his mother cheek at the booth of a Diner, Called Twisted causing his mother to laugh._

_"When was this taken" Kate asks, changing the subject Jason who was smiling at the picture lost in his own little world._

_"Jason…."He snaps out of his chain of thought. "My twelve birthday, we had went to SeaWorld in morning, then to beach. my dad taught me how to do a backflip on the wakeboard. Then we went home and just watched movies all night…"She smiles, his smile fades a little._

_"My dad, left the next morning, that was the last birthday, or day we spent together all together" Her eyes were a little water, but not enough to make tears fall. He regains his composure._

_"Two marines we at our door two months later" She, places a gentle hand on his cheek. "It seems like you guys, made it count, I can tell you all wanted to be there more then everything "He nods staring at the picture. _

_He clicks on the next picture of his mom and him, she was shaking his hair off, to match her's both with bright smiles._

_"Jason..." He gives a little smile. "She fought so hard, she deserved a few more years, so did my dad." Kate nods " So did you, did she make it through chris..." Jason cuts her off._

_"She past away week before" he says, shutting down, she gives a little smile. "They would be proud of you" He just stares at the picture._

_"Hey, you want to see what happens when you watch too many eighty movies" He gives a little smile nodding. she shows him a picture of her when she was ten, she was in a school uniform, with big blocking glass causing him to smile._

_"You look cute, but what's with the eighty glass"She shrugs her shoulders. "I liked the way they looked" She says, causing him to smile while they went through a few more of her childhood picture._

_He smiles at her " They do look adorable" He says with a smile._

_Thanks for listening"Jason says, Kate kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you for the lesson, and by the way you were a adorable little boy "He smiles "I'm still adorable, and Red, No guy ever have a chance "She smiles, while going through a few more pictures._

* * *

_They were both laughing. "Leave me alone" Kate says a little red, "you were a maniac " She looks down in shame while he stares at a picture of her in a flash dancer outfit. She places down the laptop before straddling him._

_"I..." He captures her lips, her hands pull him closer while his run up her sides, his hands ran up her shirt just up side to feel her warm skin, She asks for entering which he grants before taking over. he hands run up her back, to the mid point never crossing the border. He pulling away slowly, she smiles catching her breath, he moves his hands to rest on her hips._

_" You were adorable, and you pulled the cord" She hits him a few times. He laughs before going in for another round but she pulls away with a little smile._

_"What to watch a movie" She asks with these eyes saying not to push it, He gives her a bright smile. "Sure," She climbs off of him grabbing her laptop while he grabbed his own._

_" Kate, Trust me, I got this " Kate laughs while starting up her laptop. "trust me Jason, I got it." He smirks "The one with the most movies sleeps on the bed tonight" He says causing her to smile._

_"I give you a blanket. She hands him her computer while he places his on her laps. They look at the number which was died even, they look at the titles all which was the same on their devices._

_Kate looks at him. "I am not alone" She says causing him to chuckle._

_He smiles. "I am definitely in love, " He says, causing her to smile._

_"I guess you're bulking with me, but the threat is still in effect" he smiles ._

_"Understood, I won't do anything that would hurt you, you can trusted me" he says which cause her to smile" Jason that is what is scaring me you're the first man i have ever trusted this quickly" He kisses her on the cheek. "You're scared I'm sharing a room with a woman that can probably kill me, with a toothpick " She laughs before starting up a movie._

_He smiles"Casa Blanca, that line is very true" She nods before capturing his lips she pulls away. "You made me realize that. "He smiled wrapping his arms around her._

* * *

_Jason climbs under the covers, wearing a pair of sweats and a white wife better, he settles himself in "this bed is amazing!" He exclaims, he could hear Kate chuckle from the bathroom,_

_"Kate, Come on and try this bad boy out its like floating on a cloud," She walks out of the bathroom, while letting her locks fall causing him to smile._

_"Rapunzel," She smiles climbing into bed she was a little unsure he scoots more to the edge causing her to give him a thankful smile._

_She stares at him for a second, "Goodnight, "She says before facing her back towards him, He smiles "Que sueñes con los angelitos" He says softly which makes her smile._

_He turns his back towards her. "Mi Amor" He whispers in a low tone which went unnoticed by Kate. It was weird she didn't feel unease, which caused her to tension up._

_He gives a little smile. She turns to face him but he wasn't there, She sits up to see him laying down on the floor. She gives a weak smile. " Jason..." He cuts her off. "Red, it's okay get some sleep, trust me this is a lot comfortable than what I usually sleep on" He says, She gives a little smile ._

_"Thank you" He closes his eyes. "You don't have to thank me angel I already told you that" She nods closing her eyes, she was ready to attack if she need to, but she knew that moment wasn't going to happen._

* * *

**Thank you, TivaandMcAbbyalltheway and Violette96 for following The Start of Mr. and Mrs. Trouble.**

**Thank you, cpasch for favoriting The start of Mr. and Mrs. Trouble, and for favorite LIGHTS are going on everywhere.**

**Thank you, hslacer, crezza24, and TivaandMcAbbyalltheway for reviewing.**

**Thanks you guys it means alot, there our three more chapters and a bonus, and a sneak peek to My Boss Daughter. So Stay Tune. **


	6. Clubs were made for us

Thank you for reading and please Review

I do not Own NCIS or Anything Associated with it.

* * *

_Jason stretches smiling at the woman asleep on the bed, her hair covering her face, while the covers falling down to her waist._

_He pulls the covers over her shoulders, he smiled leaning down by her ear. "Has beautiful has a angel, yet snores like a freight train" He whispers softly to her smiling, gently brushing the hair out of her face._

_" it's a sound I won't mind hearing when I wake up each morning" He says, before kissing her cheek. She stirs a little, He smiled before walking into the bathroom to change for his run._

_Thirty minutes later..._

_She wakes up, She runs her hands through her hair sitting up looking around the room. "Jason" She says, she looks at the clock five-forty, She smiles at the cup of coffee on the nightstand for her._

_She takes a sip of her coffee before rolling out of bed, She finds the blanket and pillow Jason used folded and placed on the sofa._

_She was about to turn the knob to the bathroom door when the door opens._

_Jason smiles "Look who is being a early bird" He says dressed and ready to go._

_"What are you made of sugar" He smiles "Do you want a bite to find out" She rolls her eyes with a smile._

_"You don't want me to bite you" He smiles "Why not" She pulls on his shirt bringing him down to her level. She brushes her lips against his ear "Because I'll leave more than a mark" She says before giving him a quick peck on his cheek, she pushes him out of the way of the bathroom before walking in._

_He smiles "I'll be here if you want a sample" He calls with a smile he could hear her laughing. He stares at her laptop which was open, he smiles at her screen saver it was of her and a little boy with baby blue eyes in a toy gun fight. He takes a seat on the bed and puts on his shoes. _

_Kate walks out of the bathroom five minutes later dress and ready to go. She goes over to the bed smiling. "Hey, who's my competition" He asks nodding to computer"My cousin, he's my little buddy" Kate says smiling._

_Jason smirks "So when do I get to meet the family" He asks, like a old mobster causing her to roll her eyes. "You're not" He stares at her hurt._

_"They are my family too, I want to know what I pretend to marry into" He says causing her to roll her eyes. " My family is off limits" She says while placing on her sandals._

_"Fine be that way, but my pretend father in law would love me" She laughs starring at him._

_"He would kill you" He gives her a look. "Please everyone loves a bourne, we are like candy" She gives him a look. "what about people with diabetes" She says causing him to give her a cocky grin._

_"We come in sugar free and we make up with spice" She laughs at the way he says spice, he was mumbling it with a texas drawl._

_" Why are you using a texas drawl" He smiles "My father was texan, for the longest time I didn't know a cookout was just a Barbecue" She smiles "how disappointed were you" He shrugs his shoulders._

_" A little I felt lied to my whole life. " She rolls her eyes, "Get over it" She says getting up. "So, how many pretend brothers in-laws and sisters in-laws do I have" He asks with a grin causing her to sigh._

_"Jason, you are not video chatting them" He stands in front of her with his arms folded over his chest. "Are you ashamed of me" She pats him on his shoulder._

_"extremely," She says flat out causing him to grin. "You weren't ashamed of me when you took the ring, you were crying that you were not worthing of me" He says causing her stare at him._

_" I was crying, in this imaginary world of yours" He nods " You want to hear about the wedding night, It got really heated you..." She places a hand over his mouth glaring._

_" watch it bourne, you may not be able to peel yourself off the ground when I am done with you" He nods concealing a smile, she removes her hand._

_"Those are the exact words you said that night" She rolls her eyes her cheeks a little red. "Fine, I'll wait to met my family," He says, while placing a hand on the slice of her back leading her out of the room._

_"They are not your family" She says walking to the elevator he smiles._

_"You don't know how marriage works do you Sweetcheeks " She stops in her tracks chills running down her body. Once she heard the Nickname she heard around her house for years. One that her father gave her mother._

_" what did you call " He smiles walking up to her. "Sweet cheeks, it's a term of endearment" She glares "No it's not" He smiles "It is when I say it, I promise I am admiring" She bites her bottom lip._

_" Jase, listen do not call me sweet cheeks ever unless you..." He cuts her off. "Fine, My Honeysuckle " He says with a accent causing her to sigh "Can I go back to red" He smiles "That depends " pushing the button to the lobby, " On what " She asks when he moves closer to her, he places his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him._

_"If I still have the hunter's Gig" She smiles playing with the buttons on his shirt. "Do you meet the requirements" She asks staring up at him with alluring eyes. _

_He's played with the hum of her loose blouse playing the game, which one would win, the moment only knew. Her eyes fall down to his hands before focusing back on his eyes. "I think so"_

_She smiles " Maybe you do" She leans in by his ear, "maybe you don't could you persuaded me if you don't " He grins, his lips moves to her neck nibbling on it causing her to melt a little, she pulls away with a smile when the elevator doors opens._

_He smiles " After you, Red" She smiles "How do you know I accepted your application" He smiles "I don't but I know you are strongly considering it." He says, causing her to smile before walking off. "Maybe, but you need more technique" She teases causing him to give her a evil grin._

_"Red, I would run," She gives him a playful smile. "Why? " He smirks_

_"Because if I am not the hunter, that leaves the wolf" She grins "Who says I am afraid of the big bad wolf" He steps forward, causing her to smile._

_"Your choice" He steps forward causing her to dash, he started to Chase her, she smiles when he gets her pin to the wall outside of the hotel. "What you going to do now" He smiles_

_"That's up to you" She smiles "Breakfast hunter" He smiles capturing her lips._

* * *

_They come back around dark, they had went sight seeing, and out for dinner, making sure there were no gun loving cooks that used peaches._

_Jason had convinced Kate to go to the nightclub with him after promising a hundred times that they were no armed men around. She agreed, her night spent in the hotel room with him had been far the best, and safes night she spent in Spain, but like the old saying goes you can't have too much of a good thing._

_Jason finishes getting dress, He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans with a white dress shirt and a black tie that was loosen around his neck. He ties his shoes sitting on the sofa which was in perfect view of the bathroom, where Kate had been in for the last hour._

_She comes out causing Jason mouth to drop. She did her hair in a loose side braid coming down her left side just below her bust line. She smiles at the fact he was just staring at her. "are you okay? " He nods standing up._

_"You look beautiful...I mean you always do but wow" She smiles, he charm was failing him. He was stumbling over himself and she loved seeing this side of him._

_"And you look handsome and I love the tie...I admit I miss the uniform" She says, playing with his tie and thoughts were running through her head about what she wanted to do with it._

_He stares into her eyes which were popping more than ever thanks to the plum smoking eye she was sporting. "IS that so" She nods smiling._

_His eyes flicker to glossy light red lips. He grabs her hand twirling her around to get a better look at her. The white dress that she was wearing was perfect to show off her nicely shaped legs, it came down just below her knee. (AN. Dress link ; /fashion/free-people-white-lace-vintage-dress/ ) p/Jimmy-Choo-Diva-Crystal-Cutout-Sandal/prod812100 03/?eVar4=You%20May%20Also%20Like%20RR ) The material flowing around her perfectly. She looks like a angel._

_She smiles. "Should we get going or are you going to continue to stare at me" He was in a little world of his own. She slips on a denim fitted Jacket._

_"Jason..." He smiles "I'm thinking, "She laughs before kissing his cheek._

_"Come on, let's go. Maybe if you able to stop drooling" He pouts "I'm not drooling." She smiles "Fine, whatever maybe I let you dance with me" He smiles "That so, well lets not wait, I don't know when I eat Peaches again and Almost die" She smiles grabbing his hand._

_"And I don't know if a group of gun loving men are in the club waiting or a man with a knife" He laughs before kissing her on the cheek. "I won't let anything happen to you" She smiles "Neither will I...but I can't protect you from ever bake good" She says has they are walking out of the door._

* * *

_kate smiles downing a shot before laughing with Jason who shakes his head. "Kate, I think you had enough" She shakes her head._

_"I can make my own decisions. " Kate says which causes him to roll his eyes._

_"Red, you made the decision to stay with me even though I almost get you killed...None of which was my fault, but you're still here, I think you're in love with wrong right now" She leans forward closer to him._

_"who says you're wrong" Jason smiles "if your father was here, Him and anyone who heard about our time here" She smiles, he turns to see something that caught his eye he smiles at the picture of his parents, 'history seems to repeat itself doesn't it dad.' he thinks to himself when he turns back to Kate who was gone._

_Jason turns around to see her pull herself onto the stage. She smiles while the man at the microphone stares at her. She grabs the mic trying to pull it out of his hands._

_Jason eyes widen when he sees her push the man off the stage. "What is she doing?" Jason asks himself while her eyes were glued on him. He rushes over to the stage._

_"Hello, everyone, I'm Kate, and I'm here because that man right there, thinks that I'm too crazy for my own good, and the fact I'm still with him when he almost gets me killed "She says, before locking eyes with Jason. She winks at him before turning her attention back to the crowd. "Well wolf eyes wrong never felt so right" She says with a smirk before saying something to the D.J who looks at his boss for permission. The man nods before watching the woman on stage._

_She walks to the front of the stage, while taking off her jacket she throws to Jason who was staring at her if she was a totally a different person._

_You got your way with me now danger_

_And I never know why_

_Things you do are things we've done before_

_Don't you be looking at me darling with your sneaky eyes_

_Now what can you be looking at me for?_

_She moves her body to the beat while everyone eyes were on her, her eyes just focus on the man with wolf's eyes that she could never seem to get out of her mind. the man who makes wrong feel so right._

_Sometimes when I'm lonely I close my eyes_

_Some nights when I can't sleep I fantasize_

_Hard to believe that you're right here tonight_

_I'm goin' out of my mind_

_She lets the music control her not missing a beat. Jason smiles at the pure joy on her face._

_I think_

_This could be_

_the one night_

_I give into this fight_

_Boy I just might_

_Cause you rule my head_

_I can't stop the motion_

_He couldn't fight the smile. He was in her trance and couldn't help the feelings come over him. She wriggles her finger for him to come on stage with her._

_Hold me_

_Be the way you told me_

_Whisper something' so sweet_

_This could be the night_

_Wrong feels so right_

_The club was going wild, Jason jumps on stage with her. She smiled pulling off his tie. She wrapped it around his neck pulling him close to her, she dances against him causing his eyes to widen she looks up at him smiling while letting her body flow to the music. He smiles while dancing with her. until finally their movements became one._

_This could be the night_

_Wrong feels so right_

_Breakin' my heart to see you lover_

_And I don't know why_

_Things you say are things you've said before_

_'Stead of the truth_

_I swear you'd stick a needle in your eye_

_Now what could you be lookin' at me for_

_She sings staring into Jason's eyes while hers had him under her spell._

_Sometimes when_

_I'm lonely_

_I close my eyes_

_Some nights when_

_I can't sleep_

_I fantasize_

_Hard to believe that you're right here tonight_

_I'm goin' outta my mind_

_She wraps her arms around his neck while she dances with him, He places his hands on her hips leading them down a road that she didn't mind if she never return from._

_This could be the night_

_Wrong feels so right_

_She gives him a quick peck on the lips before jumping off the stage, the crowd divides like the sea for moses. Jason jumps off stage rushing over to her to make sure she's safe...praying for another kiss._

_Jason glares at the men that were getting too close to his pop star. She jumps onto the bar causing Jason eyes to widen._

_She starts to pop and lock her body to the beat of the song. Her hips swaying in a perfect circle just letting herself get lost in the music. when a bulky man who was about 6'5 who looks like he ate two Jason grabs her leg snapping her to reality. She pulls her leg free before kicking the man dead in the face. She was going to follow up on her attack, but Jason beat her to the punch, literally._

_She gets off the bar to see Jason fighting the man who grabbed her and two of his friends. Jason blocks the punches that the man was sending his way, he makes contact with the man's face before a left jab straight to his jaw causes him to stumble back._

_He gains his ground, rubbing his jaw. when the man's friends grab each of his arms. The man was about to send a uppercut. Jason just gives him a little smile before throwing his body back kicking him with both feet sending him flying back. Jason breaks the man on his right grip on him and sends him crashing into the man on his left._

_Jason smirks when the one that was on his right stumbles a little before trying to hit him. Jason grabs his arm and throws him onto the bar before dragging him across it._

_Kate sends a spinning kick connecting with the back of man's head who was about to strike Jason causing him to fall to the floor unconscious._

_The third one rushes towards Jason who just smiles waiting for him when he gets in close enough he picks a tray hitting the man across the face with it, sending him to the floor seeing birdies._

_Kate takes a seat the room was spinning when the man was getting up Jason kicks him finally knocking out the giant. He looks up 'what only David get's help with Giants' He mumbles to himself, while rubbing his jaw. he steps over the man._

_"Hey, pop star you done Now, no encore ? " Jason asks taking a seat next to her._

_She gives him a little smile shaking her head. "Not tonight, but we should do this again sometime" Kate says smiling causing Jason to glare at her._

_She backs up a little on her chair. "Maybe not"_

_"Yeah my jaw thanks you" He says trying to stay anger when all he wanted to do was smile when he sees her pouting._

_She crossed her arms over her chest. " You got us into a fight last time, remember and I helped you." He sighs._

_"I thought we both agreed it wasn't my fault, Okay miss I was born to be wild...You were amazing by the way" She smiled before leaning forward. "So were you, and I love seeing you fight, maybe next time you can take off your shirt like in the movies." He laughs shaking his head. damn never let her drink so much._

_"Yeah, I think about it maybe we can discuss it when your sober, but i like my face left intact so no more you dancing on bars...Never dance on bars, okay" She nods pouting staring at his lip that was bleeding a little. She gently runs her fingertips across it. "I'm sorry baby, this was my fault" he couldn't help but smile at her, she could have him fighting for his life and he couldn't be mad at her pouting face._

_"It's okay but i am never going to a club with you again" he says , she gives him a little smile. "So, I guess i have to make this time count, come on dance with me" She says standing up he gets up with her, when she loses her balance and falls into him. He smiles picking her up bridal style. " I guess we just have to imagine it" He says smiling._

* * *

_He settles her down on the bed before He grabs a T-Shirt. "Mi Vida here lets get you out of that dress, Okay super star" He turns around to give her some privacy while she tries to unzip herself but couldn't._

_" Jason Its stuck " She says in a little voice he turns around, for the first time since he had met her, She looks so helpless, all he wanted to do was save. 'This is justified, '_

_"It's okay if I help you, "She nods in approval before he unzips her._

_"Thank you" He turns around while she slides the dress off, She stumbles a little he catches her. His eyes take a journey down her body causing him to clear his throat. 'why, white lace, Kate' he thinks to himself noticing her undergarments, She had on a strapless white lace demi cup bra and matching panties._

_She stares at him with scared eyes."Hey, you're safe, Okay Mi Vida" She nods, while covering herself up with her arms. He helps her put on the shirt._

_"Thank you, "She whispers, he pulls down the cover before she crawls to the top of the bed resting her head on the pillows._

_He pulls the cover over her tucking her in tightly. "Jason, you can sleep in the bed tonight" She says, he gives her a little smile. "You sure" She nods, He removes his shirt and Jeans._

_"Move over" He says, while he gets under the covers with her. She snuggles up against him until her head was on resting on his chest._

_"Mi Vida, "She looks up at him smiling. she rests her chin on his chest. "I love it when you call me that,and I sleep better when you're near me." He smiles. Loving the moment because tomorrow he wasn't going to have it. "I do too, even with your snoring" She smiles before capturing his lips, he gives in a little._

_She smiles, through the kiss knowing something was going to happen that was going to affect her forever. His hands move up her frame to her, he tangles his fingers in her hair._

_He knows if he didn't pull away in that instant there was no going back. "Mi Vida, get some sleep" he says before She rests her head on his chest._

_" We need to find a way to turn off this good guy switch" He smiles "Do you really want that " She shakes her head. "No, I love you the way you are. Goodnight my little rule breaker"she says while resting her head on his smiled at his new found nickname before kissing her on the top of her head. "Dulces sueños el Amor de mi Vida" He says softly before closing his eyes._

* * *

_Her head was resting on his bare chest, while his arms were wrapped around her. Their legs were tangled up._

_ She had a major margin, She opens her eyes to witness the scene before her, and in the back of her head. It was a really nice scene but that was being pushed out by seeing the man in bed with her no had on a peaceful grin playing on his lips while he pulls her closer to him._

_"Oh My God, I slept with him! Great My first time and Don't even remember it...With him ! Are you kidding me with him his Photoshop for god Sakes! Why couldn't that machine be real from meet the Robinsons" She curses at herself. His tone arms around her making her feel safe. He was the first man she ever trusted besides her family, and he was winning her over a little more each day. if she was to stay a week longer she probably be going home with a husband._

_Jason opens his eyes smiling at the woman that was lying on his chest. He kisses her forehead causing her to give him a little smile. "Good Morning, Mi Vida you hungry from last night...your head okay" She nods, while biting her bottom lip._

_"So we did, and I guess I worked up appetite "He stares at her seeing that something was bugging her. "What's wrong" She shakes her head. "Nothing, we were both drinking it lead us here, I should have..." He was staring at her confused until it finally clicks. He cuts her off._

_"Mi Vida, Do you think we slept together last night" She nods" Didn't we" He gives her a side grin._

_"Yes, we slept together in the whole slumber sense of the term. Not the physical one, you were Drunk Kate, I wasn't going to take advantage of that. "She kisses him on the lips, he could taste the alcohol from the previous night but he didn't care. He just loves the way his lips felt against hers. _

_She pulls away. " Thank you...So maybe we should" He smiles "Get some food into you, and some water, and maybe walk around on the beach, while we Think about how to spend our last day in Spain. " She looks at him with a sad smile nodding._

_"I'll go get ready...Jason can you release me from your death grip."Kate says when Jason finally notices his grip on her. He untangle his arms from her._

_"Sorry" She smiled before kissing him on the lips. "Don't be "She says getting up she sees the Aspin and water on the side of the bed._

_"Thanks" She takes her medication before walking over to the dresser pulling out a few items of clothing._

* * *

Thank you, mhurley, , and tivaforeve for following The Start of Mr. and Mrs Trouble.

Thank you, , and tivaforeve for favoriting The Start of Mr. and Mrs. Trouble.

Thank you, hslacer and tivaforeve for reviewing it means alot.

**Two more chapter left. **


	7. We own the Night

Thank you for reading, Please Review

I do not own NCIS or Anything associated with it.

Song Llegar A ti by Jaci Velasquez: Do not own it all rights go to where rights are due.

* * *

_Jason smiles watching Kate walk up the shore, she turns to face him smiling. "What? " He wraps his arms around her. "Nothing, just glad I found you" She smiles wrapping her arms around his neck._

_"Me too, So are you going to let me go? " He smiles leaning his forehead against hers "No, You're stuck with me" Her eyes focused on his, her fingers plays with his short hair, while his softly caress the skin of her sides. "Now, that's some depressing news, Gunny" She says in a teasing way that made her receive an evil grin before assault on her sides from his fingers, she breaks into a burst of giggles. _

_" Take it back "She shakes her head before trying to get free "Never, I am not one to surrender gunny" She says,causing him to smile, before his hands move up her sides, causing her to turn red in laughter, she tries to wriggle free causing both of them to tip over._

_She manages to fall on top of top of him. She smiles at him while his hands run up her sides, this time caressing the skin, before moving to her back, his arms protectively arm her something she was getting to use to. "I guess I can make you useful, "She says before kissing him, he rolls them over causing her to smile through the kiss, he hovers over her, he pulls away smile. "you're going to turn me into your boy toy? "She laughs._

_"You wish" He smiles "That's not what I'm wishing for" He says with gentle eyes, brushing the hair that fall into her eyes behind her ear. " what are you wishing for" She asks, with a spark in her eyes that was never there before._

_"I can't tell you or it won't come true" She smiles " Then you should keep it to yourself, because I want to see it come true" She says, causing him to smile._

_" My lips are sealed, but you know what could keep them preoccupied." She nods with a cheeky grin. "On it gunny" She says before capturing his lips, deepening the kiss._

_Ten minutes of bliss later..._

_He lays down next to her smiling, "We should go get some lunch. Do you know a place? " She asks smiling. " I know a great place, but I have to do something first" She stares at him curiously. He winks at her before he started burying her in the sand causing her to laugh while fighting for her freedom._

* * *

_She smiles, while they lie on a blanket surrounded by arrange of beautiful wild flowers. He smiles while placing a flower behind her ear. He was leaning in when he feels something crawling up his leg causing him to nearly jump out of his skin, while reaching for his gun that wasn't on him._

_She sees the bug and knocks it off of Jason's leg causing her to hold back her laughter. "Gunny, calm down I don't think it's friends are around" She says before letting go of her giggles she was holding in._

_He chuckles. "Hey, you don't know what he was planing. Okay, Red, he could have killed me you know?" He say with a charming smile causing her to smile. He lies back down on the blanket before she moves over resting her head on his chest._

_"I'm sorry, I know that was traumatic, I mean you are just a marine, who runs into the gunfire, who stands in front of a gun without blinking an eye, and takes on crazy men and peaches, but that little creature could have been the end of you..." He smiles rolls his eyes while her fingers traced a design on his chest._

_"How about we make a deal? I'll take care of all these little killers and you deal with everything else" He smiles._

_"I would hate to be you, I have the safer Job," She smiles sitting up she rest her elbow on his chest while resting her head on her hand._

_"what happens if they start a revolt against me? you're not going to come to my aid hunter" He gives her a look._

_"I guess, but I'm hiding behind you "She giggles smiling. "Thanks how brave of you" He smiles "I try" He says while interning their fingers with her free hand._

_Her greens locked with his grays placing him in her trance. "So, what do you want to do for our farewell "She gives a weak smile._

_"I don't know if we can beat what we have been through, I won't mind just staying here "she answers, he smiled pulling her on his chest causing her to smile brightly when he pulls her into a kiss._

_She pulls away smiling. " "I have a places I want to take you to a little later, but I agree I won't mind staying here either. "_

_She smiles . "What's this secret place?" He holds her hair back so it wouldn't fall into her face._

_" That's a surprise, you do like surprises ? "She smiles shaking her head. "No, but with you I am starting to love them,...and I have urge to write my will."He laughs before kissing her on the lips._

* * *

_They were sitting on the edge of the cliff letting their feet dangle above the world below. "The view is beautiful from up here" She says smiling at him while the stars were acting like a little nightlight to everyone below them. _

_Jason smiles. "Sure is" She blushes. "So, how do you know about this place, do you bring every girl up here to make them fall harder for you?" She asks, causing him to smile down at the waves below. "Does that mean you're falling for me" She shakes her head with a smile. "Answer my question" He smiles, leaning over leaving a kiss on her cheek._

_"No, you're the first person, I brought up here...It's a sacred place" She smiles moving closer to him she rest her head on his shoulder looking up at him._

_"What makes it Sacred" He smiled before kissing the top of her head. "This is where my mom brought my dad, when they started dating. It's also the spot where he proposed to her" Kate smiles before capturing his lips._

_"Please tell me you're not thinking about do that tonight" He smiles "That thought cross my mind. But I just thought it would be a nice place to spend our last night in Spain " She gives him a weak smile._

_"They're the reason I came to Spain, I want to see what they were always talking about, the magic, the amazing dysfunction that comes along with it" She gives a little smile looking down at the crashing waves. "Did you find the magic" He smiles at the woman staring up at him._

_"I found you, that's enough to make me believe in fairies" She smiles._

_She grabs his hands before leaning in capturing his lips. She pulls away releasing his bottom lip slowly._

_" You know you don't give me a fighting chance" He gives her a little smile. "why is that" She smiles "Because you are making me free fall " He gives a little smile._

_"Just returning the favor" She smiles. "You know, Red maybe it's time we just give in" He says standing up, while removing his shirt._

_He looks down at the waves, She picks on the smile which means she may need medical attention if she agrees... when she agrees._

_"I feel its only fitting that we take a leap of faith" He says causing her to smile, She stand up next to him letting her eyes fall on the same image causing her to look at him like he was crazy._

_He extends his hand out to her. "Do you trust me?" He asks she just stares at him before looking down at the world below. "Are you kidding me, who are you Aladdin, Do you trust me, at least he had a magic carpet." He laughs extending his hand out again._

_He looks directly in her eyes."Do you trust me enough to take this leap of faith?" She thinks about the past week, and oddly enough she did and the fact it was almost genetic._

_She was going to answer when she hears a person yelling in Spanish lights coming their way. "What's that" He rubs the back of his head_

_. "well when My parents came it wasn't private property" Her eyes widen "Jase..." He gives her a bright smile. "Take your time making your decision, but I'll give the police five minutes, before they arrest us for trespassing...Do you have bail money" Her eyes go wild, she hits him a few times._

_" My parents would kill me...I trust you, I guess with my free life" She says, causing him to smile at the comment._

_ "Do you want to remove any of your..."She glares "Don't push it Bourne" He laughs before grabbing her hand._

_"Okay on three..." He says with a cocky grin. She squeezes his hand tightly causing him to groan in pain. "One..." She tightens her grip on him._

_ He sees the light hit the ground around him. "Two," She says excite. 'Man she's crazy' Jason thinks to himself. "Three" They say together running before jumping off, they miss the police by minutes. _

_They held each other's hand both yelling all the way down before they hit the water they straighten their legs barely missing the rocks. They both surface smiling, they swim closer together staying away from the light both smiling._

_"Good we fall right " He says staring at the rocks behind Kate. She stares at him confused she turns around to see the large rocks causing her eyes to widen. She turns back to Jason who's innocent smile would put an angel to shame. _

_"I swear you want to kill me, The man with knife, the boat, the gun, the fights and now this what is it kill a tourist before you go to war week. " She scolds, he smiles moving closer to her._

_"No, that was last week, this week is dunk a beautiful woman in the water" He says with an evil grin before taking her under the water for a few second before resurfacing._

_He laughs while she glares at him. "This mean war" She says before returning the favor taking him down like a navy seal. They come back up laughing before going for another round._

_Ten minutes later..._

_They walk into the cove. He smiled grabbing a bag, causing her eyes to widen. "You plan this, when did you..." He gives her a bright smile._

_"When you locked me out of the hotel room, when your parents called, I had packed the bag the morning after we shared the room, I put in the car, and decided to wait until tonight" She smiles "How did you know I would say yes" He pulls out a blanket, wrapping it around her._

_He pulls her closer to him. "because you are hanging out with me, you had to be a little crazy" She holds her finger a bit apart from each other. "Maybe just a little"She says shivering, he rubs his hands up and down her arms, warming her up. her eyes met his._

_He grabs the blanket pulling her closer until their lips met. She smiles through the kiss their lips still trembling from the water._

_He deepens the kiss; Her heart was racing which he could feel through her chest. He pulls away smiling. "I brought you some clothes" She gives a little smile. He smiled, handing her a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt._

_She places them down on a rock, before starting to unbuckle her jeans shorts._

_ He just stares at her grinning. She looks up glaring at him. "Can you stop staring at me like I'm giving you a strip tease?"She asks, causing him to smile while turning around._

_She stares at him though the corner of her eye to make sure he wasn't looking, but her eyes got sidetracked on his nicely tone back his tattoo adding to the effect._

_He was removing his jeans when he catches her staring at him. He smirks "You know it's a two-way street. I'm not going to sing bringing sexy back, while giving you a little Latin dance" She laughs while she wriggled out of her jeans._

_She steps out of it, "Don't look. " He does what she asked while she slips out of her remaining articles of clothing. She slips on the sweat shirt, while he puts on his sweats, and wife beater._

_She slips into her sweats, " you can look" She says_

_He smiles wraps an arm around. "You want to get out of here before the cops come" She nods leaning into him. "Thanks for not looking" He smiles " I'm a Marine I am use to torture" She blushes before kissing his cheek._

* * *

_She walks out of the bathroom, she was in a pair black shorts, and print-tee, that had I only kiss a marine. Jason smiles pulling her into his embrace. "Is this true, red" she nods smiling. "I pick the marine though" He smiles "are you taking applications" she shakes her head._

_"The position is already filled" She says kissing him on the lips, he smiles cradle her neck in his hands. _

_He pulls away when he hears a knock on the door. Jason smiles "I be right back" She nods smiling, grabbing the remote dimming the lights._

_Jason pulls in the table that had champagne and glasses. " What this for" He smiles "We are going do this right" He says, she smiles turning on the music._

**Asi**

**Como lluvia en el desierto estas aqui**

**en mi, sin ti**

**he vivido tanto tiempo sin sintir**

_He hands her a glass, "Well, thank you, "She says, while he pours some champagne into her glass before filling his own. She takes a sip smiling, while dancing around like a child._

_**Vuelvo a nacer a vivir**_

_**Se despiertan mil colores**_

_**en mi ser, por ti**_

_He laughs closing the curtains." What, you scared that someone from the nightclub will see us, and know we are here or the police will figure out it was us who jump off of the cliff" He smiles shaking his head._

**Quisiera llegar hasta tu lado**

**Sentir que mi llevas de la mano**

**Quisiera perderme en tu mirada**

_"No, It just our night, no one else" He says when she spills a little of champagne on her, but all she did was smile. She places it down while He places his on the nightstand before moving over to her._

**why volar**

**sentir que tu amor detiene el tiempo**

**why sonar**

_She was the purest beauty, but not the common kind. She had a way about her, which brought everything to life. He would never understand what it was and didn't care has long as he got to experience it. She smiles dancing around her hips moving to the beat of the music._

**Llegar a ti, llegar a ti**

**why volar**

**como palomas en el cielo**

**why sonar**

_He pulls her into his embrace causing her to smile. "I'm sorry, but I never got my dance" She smiles wrapping her arms around his neck while his fell down to her hips._

**Hoy se**

**que a tu lado hasta el final yo llegare**

**Lo se. Lo se**

**Por ti**

**nacen versos nuevos cada amanecer**

_She looks up meeting his eyes, while they dance like they were standing still. He smiles he wanted her so bad it hurt._

**Mi inspiracion**

**mi voz**

**eres tu la fuerza que mi hare**

**creer, mi fe**

_She dreamed about him, her mind going back to the morning when she woke up on his chest. " Why, are we dancing so slow?" _

**Quisiera llegar hasta tu lado**

**Sentir que**

**me llevas de la mano**

**Quisiera perderme en tu mirada**

_He smiles "Just trying to make the night last" She smiles while her fingers were playing with his hair._

**why volar**

**sentir que tu amor detiene el tiempo**

**why sonar**

_She smiles "Gunny, we own the night," She says smiling, before resting her head on his chest. " I know red, " He holds her close to him._

**Llegar a ti, llegar a ti**

**why volar**

**como palomas en el cielo**

**why sonar**

_" jase..." She looks up at his eyes, her lips moved but they couldn't form words._

**_Quisiera llegar hasta tu lado_**

**_Sentir que me_**

**_llevas de la mano_**

**_Quisiera perderme en tu mirada_**

**why volar, why volar**

**why sonar**

**why volar**

_He smiles twirling her around before pulling her back to him._

Como palomas en el cielo

Llegar a Ti, oh llegar a Ti

Llegar a Ti

_He whispers to her causing her to smile, She looks up at him her eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips. He catches the spark in her eyes he leans in while she meets him halfway. Their kiss catches fire ignited with the need to be close to one either._

_She pulls him closer to her, her legs hit the foot of the bed, she snakes her arms around his neck while sitting down on the bed still having full possession of his lips._

_He leans her back on the bed, where she moves her hands up his shirt, while his lips move down her jaw line to her ear "Are you sure?..._

* * *

_TheStartofMrandMrsTrouble__TheStartofMrandMrsTrouble__TheStartofMrandMrsTrouble__TheStartofMrandMrsTrouble_

What is her answer...and is Tony and Gibbs rolling over in their sleep...or are they hopping a plane? Find out...To be continued.

Please Review:

Thank you, tivaforeve, hslacer, TivaandMcAbbyalltheway and Listen4eva

Thank you, dogloverlisathekud for favoriting The Start of Mr. and Mrs. Trouble.

Thank you, Gilmoregirlsbones and AnnAlejMG for following The start of Mr. and Mrs. Trouble.

Thank you, countrygirl1986 for following me.

It means alot you guys, and I hope you guys all stick around for the rest of the series.

Author note: Listen4eva, I know I wanted to do it... I really wanted to do your Idea, but I can't. If you stick around for My boss daughter, Jason meets everyone in a unconventional way, the preview at the end of this story will show you want I mean.

One more chapter left and a Bonus, also the preview of My Boss's daughter.

**See you guys later. **


	8. The Morning that Life goes on

Thanks for reading, and Please Review

Do not Own NCIS or Anything Associated with it,

* * *

_She knew something was going to be lost and found tonight. There was no way of fighting the feelings that were coming over her. The only choice was to give in. She starts pulling his shirt up causing him to smile while helping her remove it. He drops it on the bed._

_"Is this a yes" He asks, while his fingers played with the hum of her top, she didn't hear voices, she wasn't scared and something in her gut was telling her this was right._

_He's eyes connected with hers which let him know the answer. She gives him a smile before capturing his lips she pulls away with a smile._

_"Yes, I don't hear voices" He gives her an odd smile "I...did you hear voices before" She smiles turning a little red._

_" I mean nothing is telling this wrong" He smiles brushing her hair behind her ear. " Can you Just shut up and kiss me now" She says with a mischievous smile while pulling him closer to her._

_"Yes, Ma'am " He says leaving a trail of kisses down her jawline, he moves down her neck teasing the skin with his teeth._

_The whole time making her gasp, he loops his fingers on the hum of her top pulling it over head causing her to give him a bashful smile, he smiles throwing it to the other side of the room, before his lips found their way to the base of her neck. _

_He's lips traced her shoulder, before going to the center of her chest causing her breathing to become more rapid._

_He pins her arms over her head giving her a smug grin. "I only have to tell you once" He smiles before leaving soft kisses up and down her arms, he makes his way back up her neck to her Jawline, before allowing his lips to hover over her lips._

_" I'm a soldier I always follow a directed order even if it's to abort" He says genuinely letting her know it's not too late to back out. she relaxes underneath him._

_"Gunny there is no retreating tonight, but I if you could take extra precaution I'll be grateful" He smiled kissing her softly on her lips. "No, worry I'll held with care" He says before capturing her lips._

* * *

_Jason was popped up on his elbow the covers falling down his waist. He pushes the strains of hair behind kate's ear causing her to smile._

_"Where did you get this scar from?" Kate asks, while tracing the scar that was on his side with her fingertips, letting them lightly caress his skin._

_He gives a small smile. "Let's just say I wasn't the only sniper searching for their mark, I just had better aim and was quicker at pulling the trigger" He says causing her to nod seeing that it wasn't a story he wanted to tell. He's eyes study her body for any little imperfections causing her to blush._

_"What about you Mi Vida, where did you get this scar from" He asks, tracing the scar that was hiding in the valley between her breasts._

_He's fingertips carefully caress the skin letting them remember the texture and location of the scar. He looks up at her with bashful smile that she absolutely adored._

_"You remember when I told you about the car crash while it also cracked a few ribs that pierced my chest" She answers, he lays her down on her back before straddling her. leaving a trail of kisses from point A to point B of her scar. She bites her lip._

_"Hmm" She hums closing her eyes while he's lips was erasing the scar from her body. He leaves a few wet kisses on her tone stomach before returning to the scar._

_He looks up smiling before capturing her lips. They pull away for air smiling. "How about the ones on your back" She asks causing him to smirk. "Those are from you digging your sharp little nails into it early." He says coyly before kissing her jawline. She blushes remembering early that night._

_He loved to see her blush or pout it was something so small he knew he was going to miss. "I mean the other ones that are not from tonight" She says, finally recovering from his last comment._

_He rolls off of her and sits up on the bed. the covers sliding down revealing his whole back. She kisses the first scar she sees._

_" I can't tell you about those scars, Mi Vida they are classified" She laughs before leaning in by his ear. "Do they still hurt you " He shakes his head._

_"They haunt me" He says causing her to frown, She begins kissing any scar she sees taking her time letting his back feel her lips gently make its way._

_He swear he was being forgiven, that a angel was at the moment was taking away all the sins he had accumulated over the years, She places a kiss on his shoulder sighing._

_"Why, do you always put yourself in danger?" She asks he turns around grabbing her by the wrist and pulls her down against him, until their foreheads were leaning against each others._

_"Mi Vida, It's my job"She gives him a little smile. " I know, just maybe you can be less good at it?" She asks, he gives her a little smile cradling her neck in his hands. _

_" I can't do that, but you can put me in my place when I get home" He says causing her to smile before kissing him on the lips, He kisses her back while leaning her back on the bed._

* * *

_they were cover under a blanket both tangled up in skin, knowing in this morning that they were going their separate ways, But that was pushed to the back of their minds because they own the night._

_Jason, wakes up the next morning with the memory of the previous night still fresh in his mind. He kisses her bare shoulder smiling before pulling the covers over it._

_He pulls her closer to him, knowing in a few hours he was going to have to let her go. She rests her head on his chest before looking up at him smiling._

_"Good Morning beautiful, how you feeling?" She kisses his lips before snuggle against him. "Amazing, and Hungry" He smiles "I bet,"_

_She blushes "You're Marathon runner aren't you" She smirks "Maybe, you weren't complaining last night...this morning" He laughs before kissing her forehead._

_" I would never complain about late night Or this morning." She smiles resting her head against his chest. "I'm serious about be hungry though"_

_He smiles "I think we should order room service, if that's okay with you" She nods tracing her fingers against his chest. He grabs the phone and orders their food._

_She stares up at him while he hangs up the phone. "My little rule breaker, I..." He kisses her lips. " I love you too" She smiles_

_"That doesn't scare you" He smiles "you terrify me," She smiles "I know the feeling" he moves his hands up her sides to her neck where he cradles it._

_" You're in love with Wrong Mrs Trouble" She smiles "Like I said before you're not wrong Mr Trouble, you're just not right to anyone but me" He captures her lips._

_Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. He gently rolls her onto the bed causing her to smile while pulling the cover over herself while he pulls on his robe._

_He smiles, she moves a little to the side, He takes a seat next to her on the bed, while she sits up straight, running her fingers through her hair causing him to grab her hand, Kissing it gently "I love your hair like this, a little wild, like you" He says causing her to smile._

_"What you get?_

_" some pastries Called Napolitanas de chocolate, their amazing . Coffee, Fresh orange juice and some fruit, not peaches" She smiles at the word coffee, he hands her a Cup._

_" Black, Right, just like a marine "She smiles nodding while she grabs one of the pastries, She smiles while he just stares at her with this sense of fondness that she had never saw in anyone eyes that look at her. He need her, and apart of her needed him. She couldn't explain._

_He kisses her shoulder, "You are making me fall down the rabbits hole, "She smiles placing down her stuff causing him to smile._

_"Mrs Trouble..." She captures his lips, she pulls away "I don't think you earn your meal..." He pulls her into to a kiss while laying her back on bed, he pulls away smiling._

_"Yet" He whispers in ear before he's lips attacked her neck. _

* * *

_Kate was in the shower while Jason finished packing his bag. A sad smile accompany his face staring at the rumpled bed. " It's Just a year" He says in a sigh, He stares at her bag that was on the side of his._

_"I really hate to go" He says while taking off his saint Christopher when she walks out of the bathroom, her hair in a messy bun. "My little Rule Breaker, Can you Zip me up" She asks he turns around to see his personal angel._

_He zips her up " Thank you" He kisses her neck, " Jason..." he nibbles on her ear. "You don't play fair" Jason smirks placing the chain around her neck, she places a hand over. "To make sure you get home safe. "She smiles " I can't..." He gets by her ear. "They give it back to me, next time we see each other"_

_She smiles "I will" He kisses her neck sucking on the sensitive area, She closes her eyes "eres Hermosa por dentro y por fuera" Jason whispers in her ear causing her to smile, he leaves a kiss behind her ear. She turns to face him, He cups her face in his hands. "te amo, no lo olvides" she smiles, pulling her into a kiss, she places her hands over his wrist. _

_Then were interrupted by the phone ringing. "that's are courtesy call, are planes leave in a hour and half" She says causing him to sigh. "I'm going to get ready, I'll be out soon" She nods while he leaves a gentle kiss on her shoulder. He walks into the bathroom._

_She smiles taking off the Jewish protection Pendant her mother gave her when she was Fifteen. It meant a lot to her, but so does he, and she knew it make it's way back to her._

_She places it in his bag, She looks at the bathroom before grabbing the Marine Shirt she slept in. She smells it still had his scent._

_She places it in her Bag, " I am going to miss you my little rule breaker" She says sadly to herself._

* * *

_They were at the gates both of them staring at each other. "I'm going to miss you" Kate says, causing Jason to force a smile. "I am already trying find a way to fit you into my bag, "He says before wrapping his arms around her waist._

_She smiles. "Jason, Maybe we don't have to say…."He gives a weak smile. "Mi Vida, I..." She kisses him on the lips before pulling away._

_" I want to know where to be, when you get back to the states." He cradles her neck._

_"I already, placed all my information in your phone." She smiles "I did too, so a..." He gives her a weak smile. "a year at the most, you want to know something?" She forces a smile. "What," He wraps his arms around her._

_" After this tour, I have my pick of station." She gives a little smile. "Really, where you thinking about going" He smiles "I hear D.C is nice, I mean The Lincoln monument , Congress, the cherry blossoms, Oh yeah you live there" She hits him a few times smiling._

_"I'll be in New York, for school" He smiles "I know Columbia, I chose my questions wisely that night" She smiles,_

_"My personal stalker how creepy" He smiles "Not a stalker, a Marine" He says before kissing her. _

_She caresses his cheek. "Take care of yourself over there" He smiled._

_"I will I have a Little red hidden dragon waiting at home and take care yourself, if someone chases a loonatic your way you go Jackie Chan on both of them'" She smirks pulling herself closer to him._

_" Why, they being take your move" he smiles shaking his head. " its just something you should do, if its not me, I am the one and only and getting you into "funny situation is our thing" her smile fades when she hears her flight being called, his also fade when he see's people at his gate boarding, " I guess, this is …."He stops._

_She smiles. "See you later, and safe travels. " He nods before capturing her lips. He picks up while she snake her legs around his waist not caring who was watching, they pull apart resting their heads together he smiles._

_"Goodbye Mrs. Trouble, "She kisses him tenderly, before whispering in his ear "Goodbye Mr. Trouble, I'll be waiting for you to chance another crazy man my way. ' He smiles placing her down._

_"I'll be emailing you often," He smiles, " I wait to hear from you, and please don't send me a dear John Letter" She captures his lips wrapping her arms around his neck while he pulls her closer by the hips._

_She pulls away enough to stare into his eyes."Never, I hated that movie, anyways "Causing him to laugh when they call the last call for their flights._

_"I'll talk to you soon" She says causing him to smile._

"I see you soon" She smiles before they kissed each other one last time before walking their different ways, they both give each one last glance before continuing to walk not looking back. Both smiling know in their gut that it was just the start of Mr. and Mrs. Trouble.

* * *

Thank you, crezza24 , tivaforeve, hslacer, and JarleyTivaMcAbby for reviewing, it means alot you guys.

Thank you, mitchievw for following me, again it means alot.

Author Notes: Crezza24, Thank you for liking the story so much, I will try to post the next story this week, but it will be up no later the end of this month. You'll get the preview in a few days, along with the bonus. Again thanks.

Tivaforeve: Thank you, I try not to make it cliche, however I'm a sucker, Glad you liked my stories, and I hope to see you on My boss daughter.

Hslacer: Of course she said yes, He amazing and hot and...It's not her fault, No girl could say no. Thanks for reviewing it means a lot.

JarleyTivaMcAbby: Thank you so much, for reviewing, and I hope to see you on the next story.

Hey I forgot to post the pictures of Jason Parents, I am going to but the link below so you could mix them together and get to met Jason Bourne.

Jason Mother: (Singer Shaila Durcal)

musicalia/artistas/shaila_durcal/fotos/4480/shaila _

Jason Father( Actor Jensen Ackles) . Look at any picture


	9. Life Goes ON

Thank you all so much, this is the last chapter and the story is complete, Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story has much has enjoyed writing it.

I Do NOT OWN NCIS OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT.

* * *

_Kate walks through the gates to see her parents, She smiles sneaking up on them. " I thought you said her flight arrived at 7;30" He says, causing Ziva to sigh._

_ "__Daddy, you know it takes time to get off the plane right" She says smirking, Ziva smiled pushing her husband out of her way, before pulling her daughter into a hug. " I missed you little one" Kate smiled, hugging her mother back._

_" I missed you too, thank you for the trip it was amazing, I didn't want to leave" She says thinking about her marine._

_" You're welcome" Ziva says with a suspicious eyes causing kate to return an innocent smile. Tony taps her on the shoulder, her mother lets her go. "You forget about someone" She smiles_

_"Yes, where's Grandpa" He stares at her hurt while she giggles._

_" I'm joking, I missed you too daddy a lot, you know what got me through those times" He smiles "what" She smirks "Our little blast from the past, if you seen it, it's being watched marathon." She says, causing him to smile hugging her._

_"I already, put them in order of date of watched," She laughs, he smells something strange._

_He pulls away. "you smell like cologne, something Gibbs would wear" She gives a smile "There was a married couple sitting next to me. "She says, while her mother stares at her with a raise brow._

_Tony nods "He pulled a palmer" He says causing her to giggle" yes, " He puts an arm around her while grabbing her bag._

_"Lets get you home, you hungry" She nods while her mother puts an arm around her. Kate looks at her, she had eyes that knew everything. She smiles when she see's her grandfather leaning against the wall across the way._

_"Excuse me, I have someone to charge" She says before running over to her grandfather, Tony makes a face causing ziva to shake her head smiling._

* * *

_She was unpacking her bag, when her mother walks in "Need help" She looks up smiling. " I got it, but you can stay" her mother smiles taking a seat on the bed, when a piece of clothing catches her eye. _

_She picks up the marine shirt "Who's is this" Kate smiles "Mine," She says with a smile while staring at her task at hand._

_Ziva nods "who gave it to you" Kate looks up "why are you fishing" Ziva smiles "Little one, you don't have to tell me anything, but you can" She smiles, before closing her bedroom door._

_"what do you know" Ziva stares at her daughter with a smile " I know you're happier, " Kate nods, " you're tanner" She giggles_

_"okay I got my vitamin D and loved spain" Her mother nods._

_"and I know you were not alone in that hotel room" Her face stays unchanged, she didn't even blink an eye._

_" Why, Do you say that?" Ziva smiled "Intuition, and you got the same guilty enchanted look in your eyes that your abba gets when he feels guilty about keeping a relationship to himself" Kate continues to pull out her clothes, not confirming or deny anything._

_"Little one…" Kate sighs, her mother wasn't going to let it go, "I know you're eighteen, and you'll be nineteen in a few months,…" Kate looks up at her mother._

_" Ima-leh, please, We spent the week together…He was different, It happened we were cautions I promise " Ziva nods, while kate brushes hair behind her ear. "Okay, you two..." Kate looks up with a smile. "your pulling at straws Ima-leh" Ziva smiled "I know, so he's a marine" Kate nods smiling. "Gunnery sergeant, sniper" She says causing ziva to smile._

_"Well your grandpa and him have something in common." Kate smiles before going sheep white. "You're not going to tell ..."Ziva smiled "No, Little one just be careful, I know it feels amazing, but sometimes they were just moments and not something to build on" Kate bites her lip nodding. "I know, but I don't think this is the case" Ziva smiled,_

_"I hope not, but just be a little guard please" Kate nods with a smile. "you want to see a picture of him." Ziva nods, kate takes a seat next to her mother, grabbing her laptop._

_She opens the file of pictures from spain. she clicks on the one of her and Jason at the smiled before looking at her daughter "Very nice," Kate laughs smiling. "what's his name" Kate smiles shaking her head, ziva gives her a look._

_"Come on little one, I won't do a background check." Kate smiles "It's not that,...he's name is Jason Bourne" Ziva eyes widen "Jason bourne" Tony walks in, Kate closes her laptop smiling._

_"Hey, daddy" He smiles "You want to watch the bourne series" She nods smiling, she looks at her mother who was still in a bit of shock by the man's name._

_"Okay, we'll start now" Ziva gets in the middle._

_"Tony let little one get some sleep, you can start tomorrow" He pouts, before looking at his daughter who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Fine, we'll start tomorrow" He kisses kate's forehead._

_"Goodnight Ninja" She smile "Goodnight daddy, Goodnight Ima-leh" Ziva kisses her daughter's forehead cupping her face. "We'll talk tomorrow" Kate nods with a smile, there is no place like home._

* * *

_A few months later..._

_She smiles grabbing her laptop, she sneaks down the stairs, Aliyana following her outside, she sits on the grass with a blanket wrapped around her._

_ She opens up her laptop "How's my early bird" Jason says coming onto the screen, she smiles while her hunky starts to bark._

_He shakes his head. " I thought we were friends," Kate laughs before petting the old timer behind the ears. "She will come around" He smiles "How you feeling" She smiles._

_"Great, why?" He gives her a look. " A little nervous, I mean I been in University, but..." Jason gives her a supportive smile. "Kate it's hard, it's something you have to get used, I remember when I was stationed in Korea" She gives a little smile._

_"How many places have you been to?" He smiles "only three that liked me and five I can't talk about." She smiles "Right top secret." He nods, looking around the room._

_" I can't confirm or deny that" She laughs smiling. " What time is it over there" She asks at the complete darkness, "Later, very late, so I guess next thanksgiving I'm coming to your house"_

_She smiles "Maybe, if you want to be the thing that get's stuffed." He smiles "I prefer the turkey, but I'll take my chances...Do they know about me" She shakes her head before nodding._

_"Mi Vida, that's sending mix signals, that reminds me no more of those fake dear John letters, I'm in a middle of a war it's not funny"_

_She smiles "I won't break up with you in a dear John letter, I would send you text message" She says smiling, causing him to smirk. "Ha ha ha, so do your parents know about me?" She gives him a little smile._

_"My mom, but not my dad," He seats back in his chair, he looks at the sleeping soldiers around him. "Can I asks why"_

_She smiles "Because I like you alive" He smiles "Mi Vida, I'm thousands of miles of away, across an ocean, at secure place. I'm in the safest place for this topic...I am in the middle of a war zone and I am at the safest place...god I have to love you" She smiles._

_"I'm worth it," He smiles, "There is no doubt in my mind about that, I'll wear my vest to dinner" She smiled, blushing a little._

_"I'll tell them, I promise" She says smiling, he gives her a smile. " Thanks...should I wear my Vest" She smiles "Maybe...and your helmet,"_

_Jason smiles "Okay, I'll bring the pies and a paramedic" She smiles " Jase, you're being silly now, we always have plenty of pies "She says smirking, he smiles rubbing the sleep out of his eyes._

_"Baby, you need to sleep" He smiles " I'm okay, now I have a few things to tell you" She smiles pulling the blanket around her tighter. "Shoot, "_

_He smiles "That's one of them" She stares at him confused. "What is" He smiles "If a guy tries messing with you, I'll shoot him" She smiles " I can take care of myself"_

_He nods "doesn't mean I don't worry about you" She smiles staring at her marine boyfriend._

_"I know, from first hand experience" She says, staring at the man with sorrowful eyes._

_"I know mi Vida, but it seems we only get into fights when we are around each other" She giggles "we keep life interesting" She says causing him to smile._

_"That's a good definition of it, but back to what I saying, Just be carefully, and cautions. Have fun just not as much as you had in spain, and remember whose arms you're gonna be in a few months " She smiles,_

_" How can I forget,...you are not letting yourself go, are you?" He smiles "I'm benching a private, you know to keep my Photoshop body you just love so much. " She grins. "more like copy and paste" She teases causing him to give her a cocky grin._

_"that wasn't what you were say when we were..." She blushes she looks up to see another marine in camera view._

_"I'll finish that sentence later, Mi Vida this is Lieutenant Andrews" She smiles "Hello sir, " The man smiles at her._

_"It's Ethan Ma'am and it's nice to meet you, I am sorry to cut in, but I need to talk to my Gunny" She nods smiling._

_"I know how to share, if you keep him in one piece" the man smiles "Promise, I'll leave you two to say your goodbye" the man with brown eyes says before walking out of the tent._

_She gives a sad smile. "Jase, be careful, please" He smiles "Always am, I'll try to call tomorrow night your time, good luck and you'll do great" She smiled brushing her hair behind her ear._

_" Thanks, and I won't forget whose arms I want to be in" He smiles "Just wait until I get home, I'm not going to let you out of them" She smiles "you wish" He smiles at the game they played for a couple of months already._

_" I'll can't tell you..." She cuts him off. "This one will come true rather you do or don't"_

_He smiles, " Good Morning Mi Vida," She smiles "Goodnight" he gives her a little smile. "Love you, lots and love arguing with you tons" She laughs._

_"Really, I love you mi vida" She smiles "I love you too, forever and always " He smiles at the little saying. "and to Infinity and beyond my dear...Bye" She smiles "Bye" He logs off causing her to smile. Aliyana licks her hand causing her to smile. "I love you too, you need to be nice though" She says smiling. _

* * *

_Tony walks into the kitchen to see his daughter pouring herself some coffee. " Ninja, why are you up so early you need your rest." She smiles, while placing her coffee by her laptop." __I slept daddy, besides I need to get use to no sleep," She says with a smile before grabbing a mug from a hook, while grabbing the coffee pot with her other hand._

_" You want some" He smiles " Sure," He says, she pours him a cup before moving over to him._

_He takes the mug from her. "Thanks, half and half" She sighs, "Daddy, you are the only one besides grandpa Tony who drinks it like that" She says while grabbing the creamer from the fridge, she hands it to him. "Ninja I like coffee not tar" She makes a few faces at him._

_He chuckles, when he's eyes fall on her laptop. "What were you doing" She smiles thinking about her marine._

_"I was talking to someone, they wanted to wish me luck" She says before taking a sip of her coffee, she looks up at him seeing that he wanted more details. " That was thoughtful, Who was it?"_

_She smiles "A friend, of mine" She says, he gives her a look. "My boyfriend" She says in a mumble before taking a sip of her coffee._

_He's eyes widen. "Your what?" She smiles "Boyfriend" She says casually watching his expression change from bad to worse, when her mother walks in._

_"Good Morning little one...what did you say to abba-leh to put him in that state" She asks causing Kate to smile. "I told him about my boyfriend" She nods while Tony looks up at her._

_"You knew..." She cuts him off. "I knew nothing, nothing...maybe a little something" Ziva says with a smile before kissing his cheek._

_"what's his name" Kate smiles "Not going to tell you," He folds his arms over his chest . "Why, not?" She smiles "Because I like him alive" Ziva giggles pouring herself some coffee._

_"Caitlin" She smiles "Father who I love, but who is on a need to know base" She says before kissing his cheek, she grabs her laptop from the counter, she was walking out when he steps in front of her._

_She sighs, the interrogation begins. "What does he do? Does he attend Columbia ?How old is? What kind of car does he drive? What's his social " Kate gives him a little smile._

_"He's a marine, No he's not attending Columbia and, he's 25, I'm not going to tell you, and I don't know his social" She says causing her father's eyes to widen more._

_"How old" She stares between her mother and father._

_"Daddy, really?" Tony sighs "This doesn't have to do with me or your mother, it's about you" Kate gives him a little smile._

_"I'm eighteen, I'll be nineteen in December. It's only six years" He bites his lip. "what's his name" She shakes her head._

_"No, He's a great guy, and his stationed overseas, when he gets back to the states I'll introduce you, he really wants to meet you"Kate says with a smile._

_He makes a face."He's not the only one, "He says causing Kate to sigh, while taking a sip of her coffee._

_"25, and he's ...He's too old for you"Kate smiles "and the 34 year old professor I was seeing wasn't"she teases causing her father to go sheep white._

_She laughs "daddy I'm joking " he gives her a look saying that wasn't funny._

_Ziva smiled "Little one, go get ready we are meeting everyone for breakfast" Her daughter smiles, kissing her father and mother on their cheeks._

_"Okay, Daddy you'll like him" Kate says before grabbing her cup of coffee before walking out of the room._

_Tony grabs his house phone, Ziva gives him a look. "who are you calling?" He gives an innocent smile. "My best friend McGee, we wanted to..." She grabs the phone hanging it up. "You are not going to go through her emails," She says causing him to sigh._

_"Fine" She smirks "Or anyone else" he sighs "How do you want me to reacted to this"_

_"I don't know happy that she's happy," He shakes his head._

_"The kids have made you soft, channel that ninja Mossad officer" She smiles "She's still here, just reformed, and softer" she says before kissing his lips, he smiles "that's not going to work" He says, before she goes back for a second round. "Still not working" He mumbles through the kiss causing her to sigh._

_"She's not a little girl anymore Tony, you're a special agent, you have avoided this case for a few years now, it's time to solve it and comes to terms with it" She says then kisses him on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen._

_He sighs, when his fifteen year old son walks in. " Hey, please tell me the moping doesn't start now, I still need to wake up" Tony rolls his eyes._

_"No, Kiddo you're fine" He nods before grabbing a glass and pours himself some juice._

_" I'm going to regret this but, what's wrong?" Tony grabs his coffee._

_"Your sister has a boyfriend," He makes a face. "I know and it disturbs me too, but we have to deal with it" Tony sighs "Not Tali, even though I am not over that one either, and I'll never be" A.J nods before his eye focus. "Kate...who... she finally realised not to bring him home" Tony glares while A.J shrugs his shoulders. "What if I had a girlfriend I wouldn't bring her home...what's his name" Tony takes a seat on a stool._

_"She won't tell me anything, but that he's a good guy, and he's a marine and 25" A.J ears perk up at the age"Have Uncle McGee go through her emails, that's my advice" He says before placing his glass in the sink. " I'm going for a run, dad you can begin your moping now" He pats his father on the shoulder before walking out the back door._

* * *

_Kate finishes packing she gives her room a last look around causing her to bite her lip, at the emptiness of the room. Tony walks in with a sad smile. "You all packed" She nods before turning around to him._

_She gives a little smile. "Came to see if I tooked any of your collectors items" He smiles shaking his head. "Nah, I have all those under lock and key" She smiles, taking a seat on the bed._

_" Not that trusting are you" He grabs her computer chair and places it in front of her before taking a seat._

_"Ninja, just be careful, and cautions and if anyone tries..." She smiles, " Deja Vu" She mumbles causing him to stare at her confused. " That's what Gunny said" He stares at her "He's a gunnery sergeant " She nods with a smile._

_" his name will remained with me, okay" he was a little closer than he was before. " where did you met" She smiles "The Marine Ball, two years ago" She says with a smile._

_"You were seventeen, he was adult" She sighs "Daddy, we started see each other recently, and I like him a lot so be nice" She says with a smile._

_He nods "Okay, but you don't need rush into things, you're not experience in that kind of relationship he will want" Kate nods, if you only knew..scratched that._

_" I know, and I'll wait until I am ready to take a step further." He gives her a look. "That won't be for a while, okay take it slow" She smiles "Daddy, he won't be back until June, " He nods "I want his flight information you know so I can pick him up" She shakes her head looking around the room._

_He gives a weak smile. "I'm going to miss you ninja," She holds back a few tears. "I going to me you too, "He hugs, her while ziva walks in with a sad smile._

_"You ready little one" She nods, before walking over to her mother hugging her, Ziva holds her tight. "You know we could come with you to settle in." Kate smiles "I know you booked a hotel, along with grandpa and everyone else who is not staying with grandpa ducky."The two smile at each with innocent faces._

_"Lindsay, is In Baltimore, you guys can stay at my apartment with me tonight there will be enough room if you want or you guys.." Tony grabs his phone. "I'm cancelling, Okay we are staying that's the plan and there is no change the plan" Kate smiles looking around the room, life goes on._

* * *

_half a world away..._

_Jason finishes gearing up. "Gunny, she's seems great" Jason smiles "She is," Ethan smiles "Is she like eva" Jason looks up shaking his head._

_He's friend smiles "You finally learned to take my advice, I love my sister but she's"_

_Jason smiles "Very nice sir" Ethan laughs knowing that's a nice way of saying crazy. "Come on, Bourne, let's finishes this for you can go make kissing faces at your girlfriend " He rolls his eyes smiling._

_"Sir, if you keep this up I may not help you scare away Star's boyfriends when she's older " He makes a face. "Fine, let's do this, bourne no risks okay"_

_Jason looks at the man "Do I ever take unnecessary risk" The man stares at him. "Yes, and you get promoted and safe lives with them, now let's go" Jason grabs his rifle, before moving out on foot with his comrade. Life goes on._

_The end...For Now!_

* * *

_Preview for My Boss daughter..._

_Kate walks into the quad when she see's her marine in Uniform, tears were threatening to fall, they only knew each other for a week, but she knew then that she loved him. And this just proves he felt the same way, it wasn't just heat. Jason see's her his eyes lighting up before running over to her taking her by surprise when he picks her up hugging her tightly. Kate wraps her arms around him stroking his hair."I have missed you "He says before kissing her on the neck."I have missed you too..._

_Jason looks around at the isolated grey room knowing on the other side of the glass, there was someone watching him. Jason eyes_

_settle on the marine who walked in and another Man. "Take a seat marine" Jason takes a seat, while Gibbs and Tony takes a seat on the other side of the interrogation table._

_"You know what this is Bourne" Jason gives a weak smile. "My judgement day, Interrogation" Jason says, while staring at the man across from him. "So what you want to know," Jason says when his eyes settle on Tony, he stares at him, ' what the hell"..._

* * *

**Thank you everyone that reviewed, followed or favorite The start of Mr. and Mrs. Trouble it means a lot.**

**I hope you guys following me over to My story My boss's daughter and I'll be putting up postcards from home soon which will cover what was happening when Kate was away. Thanks again, and Please Review.**


End file.
